Crossroads
by La plume d'Eowin
Summary: Parce que si la Thérapie met à l'honneur la douce relation de Stiles et Derek, il y a en arrière plan un couple plus ou moins improbable : Peter Hale et Christopher Argent. Improbable parce que, quand on les connais, on se dit ' ... Non.' - Deux fortes tête, deux caractères bien trempés et surtout avec un passé tumultueux. Voire un poil malsain. BONUS TP
1. PARTIE 1

**TITRE :** Crossroads

 **GENRE :** Humour, biatchitude - je suis sûre que ce sera un jour considéré comme un genre à part entière -, sexyness plus tard et Romance, bien entendu.

 **PLOT :** Parce que si la Thérapie met à l'honneur la douce relation de Stiles et Derek, il y a en arrière plan un couple plus ou moins improbables : Peter Hale et Christopher Argent. Improbable parce que, quand on les connais, on se dit ' ... Non.' - Deux fortes tête, deux caractères bien trempés et surtout avec un passé tumultueux. Voire un poil malsain

 **RATING :** MA, parce que Peter est un malandrin qui n'a pas sa langue dans sa poche, ni son organe reproducteur. Il ne sait pas se tenir.

 **NOTE :** • **TRES IMPORTANT : Alors !** Bonjour, bonsoir, qu'importe quand vous allez lire ceci. Sachez seulement que l'histoire qui suit est, comme indiqué dans le résumé, un **bonus** de mon Sterek " _La thérapie Panda_ ". Je pense qu'on peut le lire sans avoir lu le Sterek, parce que l'histoire se passe avant et pendant le Panda - donc si je fais des références, elles seront plus ou moins expliquées.

• Cependant, je tiens à dire que c'est un petopher qui se passe dans un UA. Pas de loup-garous, pas de surnaturel, Laura est en vie et est la jumelle de Derek. Peter est un père gâteux qui n'en peu plus de pouponner sa fille, qui est toute sa vie. Et pour le reste, eh bien, vous verrez bien.

• Je poste cette histoire deux fois : Une fois ici, en tant que Petopher à part entière, et une autre fois, sur le Panda, comme le bonus qu'il est réellement.

• Ce qu'il y a sous le titre de l'histoire est le titre d'une chanson qui m'a inspiré pour écrire. Je vous invite à aller l'écouter si le cœur vous en dit :)

• **JOYEUSE SAINT-VALENTIN, UKI ! TU L'ATTENDAIS, HEIN ?! HEIIIIIN ?!**

 **DISCLAMER :** Non non. Tout cela ne m'appartient pas – enfin si, l'histoire ! -. Les persos appartiennent aux gens qui les ont crée.

 _Bonne lecture ! ~_

* * *

 **– CROSSROADS – PART 1 -**

 _BASTILLE – Oblivion [ SLINGER Remix ]_

La première fois que Peter avait vu Maureen, elle attendait patiemment son père sur le parvis du lycée. C'était au beau milieu de leur deuxième année de lycée et elle faisait beaucoup parler d'elle, toute jeune fille d'expat revenue aux États-Unis, après avoir passée le début de sa vie au Caire, entre les souks et les dunes de sables. Lui aussi faisait beaucoup parler de lui. Après tout, il était le Don Juan insatiable et émotionnellement inaccessible. Il draguait tout ce qui bougeait, ne faisant de distinction entre aucune fille ; et malgré ses frasques sexuelles qui avaient fait le tour du lycée, il n'en restait pas moins apprécié par la plupart des gens. La plupart, hein. N'oublions pas qu'il ne restait pas plus de deux mois avec une donzelle, avait la réputation de n'avoir aucune attache et surtout, il ne se privait pas pour relever les défis les plus corsés, soit ici comprendre séduire et conclure en toute impunité avec le plus de fille maquée que possible.

Mouais.

Entre les cœurs brisés de celles qui pensaient dur comme fer qu'elles pouvaient être celles avec qui il voulait rester ; les couples détruits par sa faute et la mauvaise foi des donzelles qui refusaient leurs parts de responsabilité dans cet adultère lycéen ; ainsi que la jalousie des autres garçons, il n'était véritablement apprécié que par une poignée de personne. Mais bon, c'était un bon fêtard et un bon bout-en-train, alors les célibataires aimaient bien l'avoir en soirée. Pas forcément les couples, c'est sur, mais qu'importe.

Alors, quand il avait vu Maureen, flottant dans son jeans blanc un poil trop grand et son chemisier bleu clair, sa peau halée et ses cheveux couleur chocolat que le soleil d'Égypte avait éclaircit et donné des reflets miel, il s'était mit en tête de la mettre dans son lit. Après tout, un peu de diversité et d'exotisme ne faisait pas d'mal, non ?

Si c'était elle qui était venue le trouver pour remettre le couvert à l'arrière de sa voiture, ce fut pourtant lui qui retourna la voir de nombreuses fois après cela, malgré le fait qu'il se lassait habituellement très rapidement. Oh, il ne l'aimait pas vraiment, pas au sens amoureux du terme en tout cas. L'amour ? Très peu pour lui, trop surfait. Mais il l'appréciait et elle lui convenait. Après trois ans à passer de jambes en jambes pour satisfaire des envies qui semblaient toujours inassouvies, elle avait été la seule à supporter ses humeurs, y répondant avec la même trempe, voire pire que lui, supportant aussi sa bestialité et son ardeur au lit, faisant même fit de son amertume à lui, qui suintait pourtant par tous les pores de sa peau pour en redemander ; non pas pour tenter de lui plaire ou de le satisfaire, mais y ayant prit goût. Elle était gourmande et lui avait toujours cette amère sensation de ne jamais pouvoir se contenter. Plus il essayait, plus il lui en donnait. Cet arrangement leur convenait et ils avaient pleins de points communs. Elle supportait ses humeurs et lui s'oubliait entre ses cuisses, cherchant quelque chose qu'il ne trouvera jamais.

Au final, il l'avait épousé à leur sortie du lycée. Il n'était pas obligé de faire ça bien sûr, mais il y a une chose qu'aucun d'eux n'avaient prévus : Que Maureen tombe enceinte. Non, ils ne l'avaient vraiment pas prévu. Pourtant, ils faisaient attention, mais comme les médecins le disent, les simples préservatifs n'étaient pas fiables à 100%. 99, oui, mais pas 100, et ils en faisaient les frais. Ce n'est pas vraiment qu'ils se voyaient parents aussi tôt dans leurs vies, mais ils avaient - pour une fois – discuter sérieusement de leur couple, de la situation. Et Maureen lui avait dit qu'elle ne se sentait pas assez forte pour avorter, ni pour mettre un bébé à terme et l'abandonner pour l'adoption. Elle lui avait dit qu'elle voulait le garder mais qu'il ne lui devait rien, que si il ne voulait pas cet enfant, ce n'était pas grave, qu'elle se débrouillerait seule. Après tout, c'était une femme forte. Mais Peter avait réfléchit, pensé à sa manière de se comporter avec les enfants de sa sœur et s'était dit que... Pourquoi pas ? Alors oui, il l'avait demandé en mariage, et ils s'étaient mariés dès leur diplôme en poche. Ils avaient officiellement prit leur responsabilités en main et, aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, tout cela fonctionnait bien. Ils avaient trouvés un petit appartement dans le centre ville. Un simple salon, une petite salle de bain, une kitchenette et une seule chambre. Mais cela leur convenait. C'était une aventure un peu folle.

Ouais, ils étaient fous. Mais mine de rien, Peter commençait doucement mais sûrement à s'attacher à ce petit bout qui grandissait dans le ventre de Maureen. Et même si celui-ci n'avaient même pas commencé à grossir, il ne se privait pas pour la réveiller tous les matins en parlant à son nombril – OUI ! Il faisait vraiment ça ! C'était un oncle gâteux, alors en tant que père ? Il allait devenir démoniaque.

Avec un ami d'enfance, Peter avait monté une petite boite de sécurité, verrous en tout genre. Ça allait pendant un temps mais au bout de quelque mois, son partenaire avait cessé leur collaboration quand Peter avait voulut développer leur activités avec le développement d'internet. Il était plutôt bon avec un clavier en main, frôlant presque l'illégalité. Et les affaires avaient soudainement décollées. Il avait très vite trouvé de nombreux collaborateurs et les clients commençaient à se bousculer pour avoir des logiciels de sécurité sur un marché encore tout jeune. Il avait très bien joué sur ce coup-là, vraiment très bien joué. L'argent commençait doucement mais sûrement à arriver et Peter pu trouver un appartement en centre ville bien plus grand, qui pouvait désormais accueillir sa femme et son bébé à naître dans des conditions plus qu'agréables. Deux chambres, un bureau, une grande salle de bain et une cuisine décente. C'était parfait.

Puis la petite Malia était née au long terme de neuf mois dont les quatre derniers avait été un enfer monstre pour Peter. Maureen était une femme extraordinaire, mais les hormones ne lui réussissaient pas du tout. De plus... Eh bien, il avait du ronger son frein et retourner à sa plus vieille partenaire : Sa main gauche. Parce que quand il l'avait épousé, il s'était promis de ne toucher plus qu'elle tant qu'elle supportait ses humeurs et sa bestialité au lit. Et il s'était tenu à cet engagement, bien que difficilement. Maureen avait saluée son geste. Et ils avaient reprit leur vie sexuelle, bien que compromise par cette petite chose rose qui braillait nuits et jours. Sa fille avait commencée à grandir et son entreprise avait ouvert des pôles pour se développé dans tous les États-Unis et même l'Amérique Latine.

Et un jour, Maureen était venue le voir pour lui dire qu'elle l'aimait. Elle ne lui avait dit que deux fois, et là, elle lui disait qu'elle l'aimait mais qu'elle avait fautée avec un de ses collèges à la galerie d'art. Qu'elle aimerait regretter mais qu'elle n'y arrivait pas. Quant à Peter... Eh bien, il avait trouvé ça marrant. Elle l'avait regardée sans comprendre et il lui avait demandé si elle s'était lassée de lui et de ses pitreries. Elle avait sourit et déclarée qu'elle ne pouvait jamais se lassé de son meilleur ami, surtout quand il avait un sacré coup de reins. Ils en avaient rit et étaient passé à autre chose, juste... Comme ça. C'était bizarre hein, mais cette situation leur convenait. Ils avaient une relation libre et de la tendresse pour l'autre, ainsi que pour leur fille, et cela leur convenait parfaitement.

Dix ans passèrent ainsi. Peter batifola très exactement deux fois hors de son mariage, pour revenir très rapidement auprès de Maureen. Les autres femmes ne lui convenaient vraiment pas, elle était la seule capable de lui offrir ce qui se rapprochait le plus du plaisir. Mais il n'était jamais totalement satisfait.

Et un jour, ce fut le drame.

Sa nièce Laura était tombée malade et il l'avait accueillit le temps d'un week-end durant lequel Talia, Alterio, Cora et Derek iraient à Disney land. Ils n'avaient même pas eu le temps de faire la moitié de la route qu'on lui prenait sa sœur, son beau-frère et sa nièce. Trio gagnant, comme on dit.

Derek à l'hôpital, Laura inconsolable dans son bureau transformé en chambre pour l'occasion – et désormais pour les années à venir -, Peter n'avait pas tenu le choc. Pendant une semaine complète, il s'était perdu aux comptoirs de tous les bars les plus près de chez lui, puis était passé aux bars plus éloignés de chez lui.

Comment avait-il terminé dans un bar gay restait un sacré mystère. Mais deux semaines après la mort de sa sœur, il se réveillait un beau matin dans une chambre qui n'était pas la sienne, aux côtés d'un homme nu dont il ne gardait que le simple souvenir d'un sourire éblouissant autour d'un verre de cognac la veille.

Il avait fuit le plus vite possible. Il refusait d'accepter ce qui c'était passé ce soir là. Étrangement, il avait plus eu l'impression de trahir sa femme avec un homme qu'avec une autre femme. Et pourtant. Il s'était réfugié dans ses bras la nuit suivante, sa jeune femme le berçant comme un enfant... Mais celle d'après, il n'avait pu résister à l'appel de la nuit, et était repartit à l'assaut des bars, comme le gamin jeune qu'il n'était plus tant que ça. Il était retombé dans un bar gay, et cette fois-ci, il n'avait pas eu de pertes de mémoire, il avait contrôlé son débit d'alcool pour être présent à ce qui se passait. Et bordel que ça avait été bon. Très bon. Trop bon. Jamais il n'avait ressentit un tel plaisir et au fil des soirées qu'il cumulait, il se redécouvrait comme jamais.

Oh, comment trouver du plaisir avec une femme après ça ? Après avoir eu le contrôle le plus total, après ces luttes entre les draps pour s'abandonner quelques fois aux bras d'un autre homme... Quittes à expérimenter quelque chose, autant le faire à fond, non ? Alors oui, ce n'était peut être pas la meilleure idée du monde, mais il oubliait son chagrin entre les cuisses d'autres hommes, et pleurait quelques fois dans les bras de sa femme.

D'ailleurs, si cette dernière n'avait pas été là, Peter n'aurait sûrement pas remonté la pente, et Laura et Derek auraient sûrement été mis en foyer ou que savait-il encore. Mais Maureen était là, ombre rassurante, rocher sauf au milieu de la tempête qu'était sa vie.

Alors il avait fait son deuil, le plus rapidement possible, aidé par les coups de pieds au cul de Maureen pour qu'il se relève et soit là pour Derek et Laura. Les deux petits tenaient bons, étrangement. Ou, tout du moins, faisaient face aux commérages avec brio. Alors qu'on aurait pu s'attendre d'eux qu'ils dégringolent une pente plus que glissante, au contraire, ils faisaient face la tête haute, sauvant les apparences, le nez levé vers les hauteurs pour rendre fier leurs parents et avoir les meilleurs bulletins afin de s'ouvrir le plus de portes possibles. Même Derek, obligé de se déplacer en béquille pendant un temps suite à la chirurgie reconstructrice de son genoux, s'était mit un point d'honneur à balancer la rééducation au plus vite, la terminant en deux fois moins de temps que les autres, et réussissant à être tout de même en tête de sa promo.

Tout ça pour rendre fier des parents qui ne pouvaient plus l'être.

La disparition soudaine et brutale de leurs parents et de leur jeune sœur avait creusé un fossé entre Derek et Laura. Et durant deux ans, l'ambiance n'était pas au beau fixe, tous réunit sous le même toit. Entre les jumeaux qui ne s'entendaient plus, et Malia - dont la différence d'âge avec eux pouvait sembler minimum mais pour une pré-ado comme elle, pouvait sembler être l'amazone à faire à la nage - la moindre étincelle aurait pu provoquer la troisième guerre mondiale dans le salon.

Alors que Derek exprimait ses démons comme il l'avait toujours fait, dans le silence et le dessin, Laura détruisait toutes ses possessions pour mieux les reconstruire et se les réapproprier. Et ce fut Maureen qui trouva comment calmer ces esprits adolescents pleins d'hormones et près au débordement. Sans en avoir l'air, elle laissait traîner des brochures sur les prochaines expositions de la petite galerie d'art où elle travaillait. Et quelques fois, les livres d'art qu'elle empruntait à la bibliothèque terminaient sur la table de nuit de l'un des jumeaux. Et petit à petit, les tensions s'apaisèrent, jusqu'à ce que Peter ne retrouve son neveu et sa nièce en pleurs dans les bras l'un de l'autre, devant un croquis de sa défunte sœur et de leur famille désormais tronquée.

Ce soir là, peut-être que Peter avait été un poil brutal avec Mickael - Ou était-ce Morgan ? - mais celui-ci n'en avait rien dit, ne s'était pas plaint, avait même peut-être apprécié ça.

Beacon Hills n'était peut-être pas une ville excessivement grande, mais étant de ces villes qui s'étaient créée en quelques semaines au temps de l'industrialisation, pour décharger les abords de Sacramento, la ville possédait des vestiges des grandes scieries mais aussi ces grandes usines où l'ont travaillaient à la chaîne qui étaient désormais toutes désaffectées et pour la plupart, réhabilitées. Banques, grandes surfaces, tribunaux ou encore grands appartements, la ville possédait même son propre musée - minuscule, d'accord - ainsi que sa petite galerie d'Art, où travaillait Maureen. Avec sa grossesse prématurée, elle n'avait pas pu faire d'études supérieures, mais avait fait quelques cours du soir et faisait aujourd'hui des recherches et des cours par correspondances pour une maîtrise en histoire de l'art.

Une fois par semaine, elle faisait le chemin jusqu'à Sacramento pour travailler avec un historien spécialisé dans l'Égypte ancienne, lui permettant de retrouver quelques bribes de vestiges du pays où elle avait grandit avant de venir ici, aux États-Unis.

En parlant de Sacramento, Peter avait plusieurs fois été contacté pour vendre son entreprise, ou délocaliser sa boite qui prenait toujours de plus en plus d'importance. Mais Peter refusait toujours, s'accrochant à ses racines comme une moule à son rocher. Oh oui, sa boite fonctionnait comme jamais, les revenus et les demandes augmentant, ainsi que le personnel, de telle sorte qu'à a peine trente ans, il assistait à l'introduction de son entreprise en bourse. Et ce fut trois mois plus tard que des flics se pointaient pour le prévenir d'une plainte provenant de Sacramento.

\- Viol ? On m'accuse de viol ? Mais c'est du foutage de gueule, Rick ?

L'avocat de la boite, que Peter avait engagé pour surveiller ses arrières depuis près de cinq ans sans avoir à solliciter ses services jusqu'à aujourd'hui, leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant.

\- Ce genre d'accusation n'est pas à prendre à la légère, Peter.

\- Non mais vraiment, c'est du grand n'importe quoi !

Peter se leva et commença à faire les cents pas en maugréant qu'il n'était jamais allé à Sacramento plus d'une journée et que c'était peu probable qu'un de ses anciens amants ne lui fasse ce coup là, puisque les seuls qui connaissaient son nom avaient autant à perdre que lui d'une telle démarche, puisqu'elle était fausse. Oui, Peter avait un certain _kink_ pour les hommes de pouvoir. Quelques CIOs, d'autres PDG, quelques avocats et même un procureur une fois.

\- Bon, déjà, comment ce petit rigolo s'appelle-t-il ?

Rick Statter le fixa quelques instants en clignant des yeux.

\- Eh bien, ELLE s'appelle Cindy Reagan.

Peter se stoppa et le dévisagea avant de rire, croyant à une farce de son avocat. Sauf que celui-ci n'avait semble-t-il aucune envie de sourire. Peter s'étrangla dans son rire.

\- Attends, tu es sérieux ?

Rick ne dit rien mais n'en pensait pas moins, et ses yeux parlaient pour lui.

\- Donc, tu es en train de me dire que ... Quoi ? Je serais allé à Sacramento et aurait trouvé, entre deux rendez-vous d'affaires, le temps d'aller chercher une nénette à mettre dans mon lit, quitte à la forcer ?

Son avocat hocha lentement la tête, attendant qu'il assimile l'information avant de lui donner les détails.

\- Ah non mais là, on atteint le SUMMUM de la farce. Non mais vraiment.

Excédé, il se laissa tomber sur un des petits fauteuils dans son bureau.

\- Ça va avoir de sales répercutions sur mon image, j'ai tort ?

\- Écoute Peter. Pour le moment, il n'y a pas de procès de prévus, tu n'es même pas encore mit en accusation. Il n'y a qu'une plainte pour le moment. Il va y avoir des investigations, des enquêtes, des témoignages, ils vont fouiller ta vie de fond en comble pour trouver des preuves. Est-ce qu'ils risquent de trouver quelque chose de compromettant ?

\- ... Mise à part mes mœurs fragiles et ma tendance à tromper ma femme avec des hommes rencontrés dans les bars classes des hôtels ? Non.

L'avocat sourit - Oui, il était au courant de la situation, ce n'est pas comme si Peter se cachait beaucoup. Et Maureen appréciait beaucoup Rick, mais ça, c'est une autre histoire - et le PDG grogna avant de se redresser, une étincelle d'intérêt dans les yeux.

\- Est-ce que ça va se passer comme dans les séries et les films ? Genre, une séance d'identification en règle ?

Rick roula des yeux un instant, Peter était un vrai môme.

\- Non, puisque tu la connais et qu'elle te connaît.

Peter serra la mâchoire à faire gémir l'émail de ses dents.

\- Non, je la connais pas, non.

\- En bien, tu devrais. Parce que la plainte exacte, c'est Harcèlement sexuel, abus de pouvoirs et viol.

Peter cligna des yeux, la compréhension faisant son chemin dans son esprit.

\- Elle... A travaillée pour moi ?

\- Exact. Elle a affirmée qu'elle travaillait pour toi en tant que Stagiaire avec deux autres personnes, que tu l'aurais lourdement draguée, réclamer des faveurs sexuelles pour lui permettre d'accéder à un poste plus avantageux que les deux autres, puis que tu l'aurais forcée à rester un soir au bureau pour la forcer à coucher avec toi, avant de la virer sans aucune explication une fois ton envie assouvie.

Peter soupira et se frotta les tempes. Bon, déjà, c'était un bon gros mensonge. Mais comme oui, comme il était du genre à draguer ses employés, ça ne pouvait que le pénaliser.

\- Eh bien sûr, même si c'est du chiqué, ça va avoir des répercussions lourdes sur l'entreprise ?

\- Il y a des risques, oui. Et si ça va jusqu'au procès, il sera difficile de le cacher aux investisseurs et on pourrait perdre beaucoup, beaucoup d'argent.

Le PDG réfléchit un instant avant de s'installer à son bureau pour prendre le téléphone.

\- Gabrielle, mon cœur, est-ce que tu peux venir ?

En quelques minutes, la dénommée Gabrielle-mon-coeur entra dans le bureau d'un air blasé alors que Peter l'accueillait avec un sourire qui faisait presque trois fois le tour de sa tête.

\- Ah Gabrielle. Mon ange, ma déesse de ma paperasse, mon cœur de l'entreprise, ma...

\- Secrétaire, Peter. Qu'est ce que tu veux ?

Peter bouda un instant, faisant sourire Rick. Ces deux là, c'était quelque chose. Mais jamais en publique, lui les connaissait, ils pouvaient se permettre de se comporter comme les amis qu'ils étaient et non pas simuler une relation patron/secrétaire sérieuse.

\- Rick, comment vas-tu ? La salua amicalement Gabrielle avec un sourire.

\- Personnellement, je vais bien. Mais Peter...

Intriguée, la secrétaire se tourna vers le dénommé Peter qui cessa ses gamineries le temps de parler.

\- Est ce que tu te souviens d'une certaine... Euh...

\- Cindy Reagan, il y a deux ans.

\- Oui, Cindy Reagan qui aurait travaillé ici et que j'aurais viré il y a deux ans ?

Gabrielle fixa Peter sous sa frange couleur bourgogne en haussant un sourcil.

\- Vraiment ? Tu t'attends vraiment à ce que je me souvienne de tous les employés qui ont travaillés ou qui travaillent encore ici ? Quoi, je suis un ordinateur peut-être ?

Peter eu la décence de paraître gêné.

Gabrielle soupira théâtralement en le regardant avant de faire un signe de la main et quitter le bureau. Elle revint quelques minutes après avec classeur "R à U" et l'ouvrit en s'asseyant sur le coin du bureau.

\- Reagan, c'est ça ?

Rick hocha la tête en la regardant croiser ses longues jambes drapées de ce magnifique tissu qu'était son tailleur, les pans de son pantalon tombant magnifiquement sur ses chaussures à petits talons. L'avocat se secoua un peu la tête.

\- Ah, la voilà. Alors... Elle était en stage à la comptabilité... Avec deux autres personnes, Tony Ellys et Jordan Smitdch. Smitdch est resté, il bosse depuis deux ans à la compta.

Et en même temps, Gabrielle et Peter s'exclamèrent.

\- Eh ! Mais je m'en souviens !

Rick les regarda tour à tour en ricanant.

\- C'est un bon début.

Peter roula des yeux et se laissa aller dans son siège de bureau, croisant les bras sur son torse.

\- Nan, la nana me revient pas. Mais le petit Tony...

Rick soupira, amusé, en voyant le regard perdu et le petit sourire salace qui étirait ses traits.

\- On revient sur terre~ Chantonna l'avocat pour le sortir de ses pensées.

Et en effet, Peter secoua la tête en se redressant.

\- Il me semble que quand son stage est arrivé à sa fin, il m'a dit qu'il ne voulait pas rester. Je l'ai conseillé à Bockart et je crois qu'il y bosse toujours depuis, dit-il d'une voix concernée.

\- Moi par contre, elle me revient, la Cindy. Tu ne t'en souviens vraiment pas, Peter ?

Son patron fit une petite moue en la regardant, secouant doucement la tête.

\- Je devrais ?

\- Elle te faisait du gringe bien lourd quand elle te voyait, et elle venait tous les jours pour essayer d'avoir un rendez-vous avec toi, et tous les jours je la renvoyais gentiment à son poste. Je l'ai surprise en train de se faire sauter à la photocopieuse un soir et je l'ai virée.

\- J'ai pas été mit au courant de ça ! Et puis... Eh, mais on vire personne pour les coucheries au bureau nous !

\- Et pourquoi te l'aurais-je dit ? Ce n'était qu'une stagiaire. Il me semble qu'on était en plein contrat super important, et puis bon, les histoires de coucheries de bureau ne t'intéresse pas si ce ne sont pas les tiennes, dit-elle avec un sourire amusé. Mais plus sérieusement, je m'en souviens très bien, parce que ce n'était pas un collège de travail, c'était un futur client. qui venait de prendre rendez-vous avec moi. Je ne sais pas comment elle a réussit à lui mettre le grappin dessus, mais on était d'accord pour cette politique zéro : on appâte les clients avec nos produits, pas en ouvrant les cuisses et en présentant sa croupe. C'est toi qui a voulut cette politique, et c'est toi qui a viré... Je sais plus son nom, celui qui a couché avec Mariano et qui a fait sauter le contrat.

Peter réfléchit un instant puis hocha la tête.

\- Ouais, je vois.

Rick soupira en refermant sa pochette en cuir et se leva, refermant le bouton de sa veste de costard.

\- Bien. Tu es convoqué au tribunal de Sacramento dans trois semaines, pour parler au procureur et à la plaignante. Si d'ici là ils ne trouvent pas plus de preuves que ce qu'ils ont déjà, il y aura deux choix je pense : vous trouverez un arrangement, ou il y à décision de tenter le tribunal. Pour le moment, et comme les charges ne tiennent pas debout et qu'ils n'ont que son témoignage comme preuve, je t'accompagnerais. Mais si ça va jusqu'au tribunal, je confierais ton dossier à un bon avocat spécialisé pour ce genre d'affaire. Je te rappelle que je suis un avocat d'entreprise, sourit-il.

Peter hocha la tête et le laissa quitter son bureau.

Ça, pour une emmerde, s'en était une sacrée grosse.

.*.

Peter soupira en s'installant à une petite table au bar de son hôtel, son ballon de brandy à la main.

Quand il avait raconté cette histoire de plainte à Maureen, cette dernière avait éclaté de rire, et n'avait su se stopper avant plusieurs minutes, ce qui avait PROFONDEMENT vexé son époux. Mais elle avait tout de même prit quelques jours de repos pour l'accompagner à Sacramento, laissant Malia aux bons soins de Laura et Derek. Ce n'était que pour quelques jours, les enfants allaient sans aucun doute s'en sortir sans eux. Les mômes de dix-sept ans pouvaient bien surveillés leur fille de treize ans.

Et comme tout bon couple qu'ils étaient... Ils étaient descendus à deux hôtels différents.

Parce que oui, ils avaient eu envie d'un peu d'intimité. Peter savait que Maureen voulait prendre un peu de temps pour elle, se prélasser au spa, peut-être lire un bouquin, bien installée sous sa couette avec son livre et un bon verre de vin. Et elle lui avait clairement dit d'aller se détendre en trouvant quelqu'un au bar de son propre hôtel.

Hm. Sa femme le connaissait vraiment sur le bout des ongles.

Peter inspira doucement en se laissant aller dans sa chaise, sirotant son brandy avec délice, le regard survolant les corps épars tirés à quatre épingles qui se mouvaient doucement, alors que le pianiste noir faisait danser les blanches et les noirs sous un air de jazz plutôt doux.

Il n'était pas forcément friand de ce genre d'ambiance pompeuse et pet-sec comme ça, mais cela ferait l'affaire pour ce soir, s'il trouvait une queue de pie intéressante à glisser dans son lit.

\- Je peux m'asseoir ?

Peter se redressa doucement et un sourire étira ses traits.

\- Robert Tunny, salua-t-il en se tournant vers l'homme qui s'était approché en silence.

Son vis-à-vis haussa un sourcil avec un sourire concupiscent alors que Peter l'invitait à s'asseoir d'un geste de la main.

\- Je ne savais pas que tu étais à Sacramento, Peter.

Robert Tunny. Architecte de métier, paysagiste et adepte de la fessée. Bon, le dernier point n'était pas de notoriété public, c'était leur petit secret à eux deux. Des cheveux bruns aux reflets roux, des yeux marron chocolat clair, une courte barbe piquante... Peter appréciait beaucoup cet homme, ils passaient toujours du bon temps ensemble.

L'informaticien haussa les épaules.

\- Une sombre histoire de diffamation.

\- Diffamation, vraiment Hale ? Retentit une troisième voix.

\- Oui, diffamation, quand j'en aurais finit avec cette demoiselle qui répand des mensonges sur ma pers- Argent ?

Il s'était enflammé - parce que mine de rien, même s'il ne s'en faisait pas trop quant aux accusations de la pimbêche dont il n'avait strictement aucun souvenir, cette situation surréaliste le faisait bien chier - et s'était retourné vers la troisième personne qui s'était approché, pour tomber nez à nez avec une personne qu'il ne pensait jamais revoir.

Christopher Argent.

Christopher Argent ! Fils du Juge Argent de Beacon Hills, il ne pensait vraiment pas le revoir un jour, surtout pas à Sacramento. Il avait encore le souvenir de cette crevette un peu introverti qui sortait si facilement de ses gongs quand Peter le cherchait un peu trop.

...

...

Ok, qui le cherchait beaucoup.

OUI, bon, Argent avait toujours été sa tête de turc préféré. Après tout, à chaque fois qu'il le voyait, il n'avait qu'une seule envie : Le rendre chèvre, et enfoncer sa tête dans la cuvette des toilettes. Peter le reconnaissait sans peine, il avait fait de sa vie de lycée un enfer. Il savait même que Argent avait fait exprès de foiré sa deuxième année de Lycée pour ne plus avoir à être dans sa classe. Il l'avait tellement titillé sur ça, d'ailleurs...

Peter se laissa aller dans son fauteuil en jugeant du regard son ancien camarade de classe. Il avait tellement été un petit con à l'époque. Cela dit, il l'était toujours.

\- Tu t'es arrangé avec le temps, dis-moi.

Oui, peut-être que son ton et son regard étaient gourmands.

Quelle idée de changer autant, aussi ! Tout comme lui, Argent n'avait qu'une trentaine d'année, mais ses tempes étaient déjà clairsemées de blancheur précoces, de petites touches clairs dans cette coupe strict brune foncée. Ses yeux clairs le transperçaient de part en part, faisant remonter un frisson grisant le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Son costard parfaitement coupé le saillait à merveille et, oui, Peter était fin connaisseur et c'était définitivement un costard sur mesure. De la grande qualité. Il se dégageait de lui une assurance qui lui avait de nombreuses fois fait défaut au lycée, sauf quand il lui faisait face, et Peter le reconnaissait, il respirait la sensualité glaciale, sûrement dû à leur passé tumultueux.

Définitivement appétissant.

\- Oh non. Des retrouvailles étudiantes, très peu pour moi.

Robert soupira en se redressant, reboutonnant et lissant sa veste de costard avant de prendre son verre et de le vider en une gorgée.

\- Peter, je te laisse. Mais au cas où, tu as mon numéro.

Peter se tourna un instant vers lui pour lui offrir un sourire entendu ainsi qu'un clin d'œil, le rassurant ainsi que oui, s'il avait envie de compagnie, il serait la première personne à appeler. Sauf que voilà, il y avait Argent qui s'installait juste en face de lui et... Peter voulait voir pourquoi il s'était approché en premier lieu.

Quand Robert s'éloigna, non sans avoir pressé significativement l'épaule de Peter, celui-ci poussa un petit soupire discret en le regardant s'éloigner, son regard braqué sur sa chute de reins tentante. Puis il inspira doucement en sirotant une lampée de Brandy, prenant une gorgée de courage liquide et ambrée pour faire face à son ancienne victime. Ancienne victime dont le regard plein de jugement le faisait saliver.

Peter avait vraiment un penchant pour les rapports de force, d'accord ?

Il reposa son verre sur la table, fixant à son tour son regard sur Argent.

\- Alors, que fais-tu ici ? S'enquit-il avec un sourire malicieux.

Argent haussa un sourcil en le voyant faire.

\- À ce que je vois, tu n'as pas changé, Hale.

Ce dernier frissonna en entendant son nom être ainsi prononcé. Oh, une puberté tardive avait fait le plus grand bien à Argent. Une voix sombre et posée.

\- Alors ? Répéta Peter, faisant fit de sa constatation incongrue.

Bien sûr qu'il avait changé. Beaucoup, même ! Il était riche, papa, tonton gâteux et heureux en ménage.

\- C'est une drôle de coïncidence de te croiser ici, constata Peter. Après tout, il me semble que tu habites à Beacon Hills, se croiser à Sacramento, c'est...

\- Prémédité, termina Argent en remerciant d'un signe de tête le serveur qui déposait devant lui un verre de whisky noyé dans plusieurs glaçons.

Peter cessa de jouer avec son brandy et haussa un sourcil. Ah oui ? Prémédité ... ? Argent le regarda en se laissant aller dans sa chaise.

\- J'ai demandé à ton avocat dans quel hôtel tu étais descendu.

Peter haussa un sourcil surpris, avant que la lumière ne se fasse. Fils de juge, qui suivait les traces de son père, présent à Sacramento en même temps que lui, qui savait visiblement pourquoi il était présent en ville...

\- Tu es l'avocat de la plaignante, constata-t-il plus qu'il ne questionna.

Il ferma les yeux en soupirant, se pinçant l'arrête du nez.

\- Je suis l'avocat qui a le plus de condamnation dans tout l'état, acquiesça Argent.

\- Je suis dans la merde.

\- Pardon ?

Peter lança un regard blasé à l'avocat qui en voulait à sa peau.

\- Tu es venu pavaner et je suis sûr que tu jubiles de pouvoir me faire payer mon comportement passé. Tu vas te venger ?

Le regard d'Argent passa de glacial à brûlant de fureur et de rancœur.

\- Ne t'avise même pas de mettre mon impartialité et mon professionnalisme en doute.

Peter leva les mains devant lui en signe d'apaisement.

\- Alors pourquoi tu es là ? Ne devrais-je pas appeler mon propre avocat avant de te parler ?

\- Ce n'est qu'une conversation cordiale, dit lentement Argent en croisant les bras sur son torse.

\- Oui... Tout à fait...

Peter se passa la langue sur ses lèvres. Cet Argent là était véritablement intéressant... Il lissa sa manche avant de fixer Peter, un sourcil haussé.

\- Je suis là parce que j'ai raison, tu n'as pas changé d'un poil. Tu es un toujours un con vaniteux, suffisant, qui transpire l'arrogance et l'amour de soi. Coureur de jupons invétéré, sans aucune attache.

Peter eu un rire en secouant doucement la tête.

\- Pas mal, pas mal du tout.

Il prit une lampée de brandy avant de faire une moue amusée.

\- Mise à part peut-être que je suis marié et père d'une pré-adolescente bourrée aux hormones qui s'activent pour un rien.

La surprise rapide sur le visage d'Argent était délectable, arrachant un nouveau sourire, concupiscent cette fois-ci, à Peter.

\- Toi ? Casé ? S'étonna Christopher en tentant de reprendre contenance.

\- Et heureux en ménage, conclue Peter, qui fanfaronnait comme un paon, bien heureux d'avoir bluffé l'avocat.

Argent se racla la gorge et eu lui-même un léger sourire.

\- Heureux en ménage, vraiment ? Je sais pourtant de source sûre que tu n'es pas contre quelques écarts au bureau.

Peter sourit un peu plus.

\- Au bureau, en dehors, je prends ce qui me tombe sous la main.

Son vis-à-vis sembla encore plus surprit, grisant Peter.

\- Tu ne nie donc pas la possibilité d'avoir couché avec ma cliente. J'avais raison, tu n'as pas changé.

Peter ricana un instant avant de finir son ballon de Brandy. Il se leva ensuite, reboutonnant sa veste de costard et hocha la tête vers Argent.

\- Cette accusation, vois-tu, aurait en effet pu tenir la route.

Il passa à côté de l'avocat, posant sa main sur son épaule et se penchant à son oreille pour lui souffler dans le cou, arrachant un frisson visible d'aussi près.

\- Si, et seulement si elle avait eu le bon sexe.

Il pressa doucement l'épaule avant de se redresser.

\- À demain, Chris.

Et il partit comme un conquérant. Un conquérant excité par cet échange et qui avait grand besoin de se soulager.

Oui. Les rapports de force étaient définitivement son point faible, et il allait sans aucun doute passer la soirée à se masturber comme un adolescent boutonneux en repensant à la mâchoire taillée à la truelle et à la silhouette longiligne et juste magnifique de Christopher Argent.

Eeeet merde.

* * *

 _J'espère que cela vous plait pour l'instant ;) Je n'ai aucune idée de combien de chapitres cette histoire va comporter, pour le moment je dirais 5. Et je posterais à des dates.. Hm, "importantes". Eh oui, joyeuse Saint-Valentin à tous et à toutes, je fais dans le cliché, j'adore ça ;D_

 _Je vous embrasse et vous dit à la prochaine,_

 _Licorne, paillettes et panda - c'que c'est bon d'être de retour ! -_

 _xoxo, 'Win_

 _EDIT IMPORTANTE : ( Ouais, je sais, deux minutes après l'avoir posté, je sais je sais ) mais je suis allé trop vite en besogne, j'avais oublié de dire quelque chose de très important : Je ne dépanalise à AUCUN moment le viol. ATTENTION ! N'allez pas me faire dire quelque chose que je n'ai pas dit. Mais j'ai écrit cette histoire du point de vue de Peter, qui prend tout à la légère, et qui sait surtout que ce n'est pas vrai. Alors le ton est léger, voire moqueur. Ce n'est pas pour ça que c'est ce que je pense, mais c'est ce que Peter pense. De plus, dans la deuxième partie, je vais parler d'une sorte de fléau aux états-unis : Les procéduriers._

 _Je vous laisse imaginer ce que j'entends par là xD ( DE PLUS ! Tout ce que je sais de la loi des états-unis, je l'ai apprit dans les séries, j'avoue ne pas avoir fait beaucoup de recherches pour cette histoire. Alors s'il y a des choses qui vous font grincer des dents, soyez indulgents et dites-vous que ce n'est qu'une histoire et que l'auteure est juste très feignante xD )_


	2. PARTIE 2

**NOTE** : • ... *toc toc toc* ... *kofkof* ... Hm... Il y a quelqu'un ? ./.

Un an. Une année entière, et je n'ai jamais donné de nouvelles... Vous savez quoi ? Je n'ai aucune excuse. Seulement celle d'avoir décidé de ne pas poster la suite tant que je ne l'aurais pas terminé, et je n'ai pas écrit un mot sur Crossroads depuis... le mois de mars 2017.

 _ **SHAME ON ME.**_

J'avoue que cette année, quand j'ai vu le 14 février arriver, je me suis dis " _mais damn, crossroads, le cadeau de la saint-valentin, je n'en ai jamais posté plus ! oO_ " Même s'il n'est pas rare que quand je fais une mise à jour sur mon profil, je reste dix minutes à me lamenter en voyant la ligne de l'histoire...

Alors cette année, je me suis donné comme but de la terminer. Le pire ? Je l'ai presque terminé ! Juste... Je ne sais pas, je n'ai pas eut l'inspiration pour la continuer un jour, j'ai repoussé au lendemain, puis au lendemain, et encore au lendemain... Et avant même que je ne comprenne comment, je commençais à posté Vultus est index animi, et CrossRoads était relégué au 100ème dessous.

Je ne suis pas fière de moi... Mais voilà. 22 février 2018, cela fait deux ans pile que j'ai mit le point final à la Thérapie Panda - pas la mise en ligne des chapitres, non, le vrai dernier point final, écrit à la main étou... - alors comme j'aime les dates qui ont du sens, je me suis dit que j'allais posté aujourd'hui.

Et cette fois-ci, je m'y engage : Vous aurez la suite dans un mois. Un mois, ça peut paraître long, mais ça ne va pas trop me stresser pour écrire la fin, et me donner une marge de manoeuvre. ( mais si ça ne vous convient pas, c'est comme ça de toute manière. Ou alors, je peux attendre l'année prochain, hein 8D *sort* )

Hm... Voilà voilà... Encore toutes mes excuses.

 _ **POUR CE CHAPITRE :** _ Il y a du sexe. Et du malsain. Et du sexe. Et Peter n'est _**PAS**_ quelqu'un de bien.

• **On retourne aux bonnes vieilles habitudes** : la playlist YouTube avec toutes les chansons des début de chapitres, dans l'ordre d'apparition est toujours la même : https DEUX POINT DEUX BARRES www POINT youtube POINT com SLASH playlist ?list= PL7QlsDi2OGo1vYPBpDZapcuqri -wp76e5

• **BÊTA : C**., qui n'a aucune nouvelles de moi depuis un an... U_U

* * *

 **– CROSSROADS – PART 2 -**

 _PUPPET & THE EDEN PROJECT - The Fire_

La rencontre entre Peter, Maureen et Rick avec la plaignante, Argent et le substitut du procureur chargé des démarches, s'était étrangement bien déroulée, mis à part quelques accrochages.

Maureen avait tout d'abord été enchantée de revoir Argent, qu'elle avait elle aussi connu quand ils étaient au lycée, sachant qu'ils avaient pendant un temps été proches - peut-être pas amis, mais des connaissances au moins. La plaignante avait pâli en réalisant qu'ils se connaissaient, tous les trois.

Le substitut du procureur avait ensuite énuméré les faits qui étaient reprochés à Peter, qui avait fait appel à tout son sang-froid pour ne pas se lever et gifler cette fausse blonde platine qui le traînait en justice. Jusqu'à ce jour, il ignorait totalement qu'elle était la supposée date de ce "viol", et cette traînée n'avait rien trouvé de mieux que de déclarer que Peter l'avait agressé le soir même de l'enterrement de T... de T... l'enterrement de sa famille - qui, à l'époque, avait été retardé de plusieurs mois à cause des différentes juridictions, l'accident de voiture les ayant fauchés tous les trois s'étant passé à la frontière de deux états. Elle avait changé sa version, déclarant qu'elle avait bien été virée deux semaines avant la supposée agression, mais qu'elle était revenu plaider sa cause pour être reprise dans l'entreprise, et Peter avait négocié sa candidature en la prenant sur le bureau. La main de Maureen posée sur sa cuisse l'avait un tout petit peu calmé.

Et quand sa femme avait gloussé, déclarant que oui, son époux allait voir à droite à gauche, mais qu'elle était bien pire, la blondasse fadasse avait arboré un air victorieux. Sauf que Maureen avait enchaîné d'un ton royalement dédaigneux qu'elle n'avait pas à se faire d'illusion quant à sa crédibilité, puisque :

\- N'en déplaise à votre cliente, déclara-t-elle froidement à Christopher Argent, je suis la seule femme capable de satisfaire Peter. Je suis sa femme, sa seule et unique. Et puis, s'il avait décidé de reprendre des liaisons avec des femelles, il ne se serait même pas retourné sur son passage. Il a beaucoup plus de goût que ça.

La plaignante avait hurlé que c'était une honte, qu'elle n'allait pas laisser cette "salope" l'insulter de la sorte - crédibilité ? - et Maureen l'avait regardé de haut, un sourcil hautain haussé et reniflant dédaigneusement. Peter avait détourné la tête en se frottant le menton pour cacher son sourire, glissant sa main dans celle de sa femme.

Argent n'avait pas franchement tenté de défendre sa cliente, fixant Peter tout du long - Peter qui essayait vraiment très fort de ne pas fanfaronner, il savait très bien ce qu'il risquait, tout de même. Mais c'était tentant, très tentant.

Rick avait exposé les faits, expliquant qu'il était fort peu probable que Peter soit présent le soir de la soi-disant agression, puisqu'il était en repos pour un mois complet depuis déjà une semaine, pour cause de deuil - ce fut d'ailleurs comme ça que Argent apprit que Peter et Maureen avaient la garde de Laura et Derek depuis la mort de sa sœur.

Ce fut aussi comme ça que Peter arracha un rougissement discret à Argent quand il l'avait regardé fixement en expliquant que certes, il batifolait à droite à gauche, mais qu'il avait une nette préférence pour la gente masculine. Il expliqua aussi qu'à l'époque, quand il était revenu travaillé, il avait commencé à fréquenter un des anciens collègues de la plaignante. Et qu'il avait une liste de noms longue comme le bras, et que cette liste ne comportait aucune femme - Oui, d'accord, peut-être exagérait-il, mais OH ! Il fallait qu'il mette les choses au clair tout de suite : Il était certes, marié et père d'une presque-jeune-femme-tu-attendras-encore-un-peu-reste-mon-bébé, mais était gay... Ou plutôt, Bi-à-tendance-gay. ... Et hétéro-quand-il-n'y-a-rien-d'autre...

Certes. Ces faits-là ne défaisaient aucunement les accusations qui pesaient sur lui, et il n'avait pas d'alibi valable - apparemment, pleurer comme un enfant perdu dans les bras de sa femme durant toute la soirée ne tenait pas la route, malgré le fait que sa fille et sa nièce pouvaient elles aussi en témoigner - mais cela mettait le doute. Le substitut du procureur avait continué de poser des questions et Peter ignorait pourquoi il n'était pas encore devant un jury, mais... Tant mieux, non ?

Au bout de deux heures de discussions infructueuses - du point de vue de Peter, en tout cas - ils étaient _ENFIN_ sortit. Rick souriait suffisamment dans les couloirs du bureau du procureur, rassurant Peter et Maureen.

\- Ils n'ont rien, strictement rien. Elle a changé trois fois de version, il n'y a aucune crédibilité, aucune preuve et tu as un alibi, même s'ils ne le prennent pas en compte.

Il jeta un regard par-dessus l'épaule de Peter, vers Argent qui parlait avec la plaignante et le substitut du procureur.

\- Mais franchement, ça pues l'embrouille cette histoire. Par contre, même moi, je connais la réputation de Christopher Argent. Et c'est étonnant, la manière dont il gère cette affaire.

Peter jeta lui aussi un regard derrière lui, appréciant la vue qu'offrait Argent dans son costume.

\- C'est-à-dire ?

\- Il n'a pas l'air bien... impliqué dans cette histoire, expliqua Rick.

\- Peut-être a-t-il encore Peter dans le nez, ricana Maureen en s'accrochant tendrement au bras de son mari.

Peter eut un sourire goguenard et Rick haussa un sourcil.

\- J'ai cru comprendre que vous vous connaissez tous les trois...

\- J'ai, disons, été un peu méchant avec Argent durant le lycée.

Maureen eut un rire - et Peter adorait son rire, peut-être était-ce cliché, mais c'était comme un tintement de clochette à ses oreilles - et posa sa main sur l'avant-bras de l'avocat.

\- Méchant n'est pas vraiment le mot approprié. Peter était un harceleur professionnel.

Son mari leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Oh la la, quel drama~

\- Nierais-tu ? S'enquit Maureen en haussant un sourcil.

\- ... Pas le moins du monde, répondit Peter en souriant, croisant les bras sur son torse.

La femme passa une main dans ses cheveux, souriant malicieusement elle aussi, puis regarda sa montre.

\- Bien, ils nous ont dit qu'ils nous recontacteraient d'ici demain et il est bientôt dix-sept heures. Je tuerais pour un café. Rick, intéressé ?

L'avocat se racla la gorge en lissant sa cravate et eut un sourire.

\- Si seulement vous me permettez de vous l'offrir.

Peter soupira, amusé.

\- Vous ne pourriez pas attendre que je sois parti pour flirter ? Et puis, autre part qu'ici, non ?

Rick eut la décence de rougir, mais Maureen fit la moue.

\- Quel rabat-joie... Rick, nous y allons.

Elle embrassa la joue de son mari et se détacha de lui pour attraper derechef le bras de Rick et le tirer fermement derrière elle. Peter leva la main et l'agita.

\- Amusez-vous biiiien~

\- C'est prévu, mon cœur ! À demain ! Lui répondit Maureen en riant.

Peter les regarda s'éloigner en souriant, amusé.

Il adorait vraiment sa femme. Aussi folle que lui, un humour aussi ras des pâquerettes, ambitieuse et qui n'avait pas du tout froid aux yeux. Non, vraiment, il n'aurait jamais pu trouver mieux.

\- Monsieur Hale ?

Peter se retourna et retint un soupir en voyant la blondasse fadasse/petite menteuse/ancienne employée - aucune mention inutile à rayer - derrière lui, tenant son sac à main sur son épaule et souriant hypocritement. L'homme haussa un sourcil en croisant les bras sur son torse.

\- Hm, oui ? Demanda-t-il d'un air ennuyé.

Un regard là où elle s'était tenue quelques minutes auparavant lui apprit que le substitut du procureur avait disparu et qu'Argent leur tournait le dos, sûrement au téléphone. Il reporta son attention sur elle.

\- Rappelez-moi votre nom, l'empêcha-t-il de parler.

Elle le regarda d'un air outrée.

\- Sérieusement ? On vient de passer deux heures dans une même pièce !

\- Je suis du genre à effacer les informations inutiles, déclara-t-il en agitant la main, comme pour chasser un insecte nuisible.

Ce qu'elle était d'après Maureen, mais c'était une autre histoire.

\- Cindy Reagan, répondit-elle tout de même, les mâchoires serrées.

Peter prit un air ennuyé en hochant la tête.

\- Oui, oui, c'est ça. Que puis-je faire pour vous, miss Reagan ?

\- Eh bien, parler de la situation qui nous amène ici tous deux, dit-elle en retrouvant son sourire.

\- Oh oui, Ça. Cette histoire à dormir debout qui ne tient pas la route une seconde ? S'enquit-il avec un sourire aussi faux que les pommettes de cette femme.

Elle fit la moue - cherchait-elle à être attirante ? Parce qu'elle ne faisait pas le poids face aux moues de Maureen... - mais hocha tout de même la tête.

\- Peut-être ne tient-elle pas la route, mais il n'empêche que vous risquiez d'aller jusqu'au procès.

Discrètement, Peter serra les poings, cachés par ses bras croisés.

\- Et ? Demanda-t-il en feignant le non intérêt.

\- Aucun de nous n'a envie d'allé jusqu'au procès. Je serais donc prête à retirer ma plainte.

Peter cligna lentement des yeux en la regardant, sachant parfaitement qu'elle n'avait pas terminé. Elle sourit et haussa les épaules.

\- Moyennant finance, bien entendu.

Bien sûr, c'était courut d'avance, non ? Peter soupira en secouant la tête.

\- Vous me faîtes de la peine, miss Reagan.

\- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que quelques millions dans le compte en banque d'un PDG d'une entreprise cotée en bourse, hm ?

Tout était dans les détails, n'est-ce pas ?

\- On verra ce qu'en pense le jury, voulez-vous ? Répondit Peter en souriant difficilement.

Elle perdit son sourire et serra les poings, le fusillant du regard.

\- On verra ça, oui. Je vais vous plumer, Hale. Je vais vous vider les poches, pesta-t-elle.

Il hocha la tête comme s'il était tout à fait d'accord avec elle et lui offrit un nouveau sourire.

\- Bonne fin de journée, dit-il d'une voix enjouée.

Elle releva le menton, cherchant à être dédaigneuse - elle l'était, certes, mais il était plus qu'habitué avec Maureen, qui jouait dans la cour des grands - et elle se détourna pour retourner aux côtés d'Argent, qui choisit ce moment-là pour raccrocher et reporter son attention sur sa cliente. Il n'avait rien vu de cet échange rapide.

Oui, Peter allait prendre le risque d'aller jusqu'au procès. Oh oui, il allait tout faire pour laver son nom si elle s'entêtait sur cette voie. Il allait-

\- Peter ?

Hale sursauta un peu - mais rien qu'un peu, hein - et se retourna, soudainement soulagé de voir un visage connu et apprécié.

\- Raphaël.

Un avocat. Et oui, un amant occasionnel... Quelques mois plus tôt. Blond, yeux bleus, un peu plus fluet que lui mais avec une poigne de fer. Il ne fallait pas se fier à sa gueule d'ange - aucun jeu de mots n'est à déplorer, non, c'est faux - puisqu'il écrasait tout le monde et oui, Peter n'avait pas peur de le dire, il l'avait écrasé entre les draps - maiiiis c'était une autre histoire.

Il lui serra la main en souriant.

\- Comment vas-tu depuis la dernière fois ?

Ça faisait en effet un moment qu'ils ne s'étaient vu, et mine de rien, Peter l'appréciait assez pour s'enquérir de sa vie.

\- Toujours concentré sur ma carrière, soupira le blond en secouant la tête.

Il avait été un de ses premiers amants assumant totalement sa sexualité dans le "gratin" du monde, mais il voulait mettre sa carrière en première, alors il avait ses "contacts" pour quand il avait besoin de compagnie. Mais il restait un romantique dans l'âme tout de même.

Peter eut un sourire goguenard, qui se fana devant le regard sérieux de son ancien mais-peut-être-qu'ils-allaient-remettre-le-couvert-on-verra-ce-soir amant.

\- Je ne voulais pas m'immiscer dans la conversation, mais je l'ai entendu.

Le PDG soupira et se frotta le front, au-dessus de son sourcil gauche.

\- Ah, ça...

\- Peut-être que je m'avance un peu trop, mais elle a bien essayé de t'extorquer de l'argent ?

Peter jeta un regard noir par-dessus son épaule - parce qu'Argent et la blondasse étaient toujours dans le couloir eux-aussi - et lui expliqua rapidement la situation. Raphaël observa la jeune femme de loin.

\- Elle a Argent comme avocat ?

Peter ne répondit pas, préférant croiser les bras sur son torse pour bouder - oui, BOUDER ! ET ALORS ?! - Raphaël eu un petit sourire en voyant sa moue et retrouva son sérieux.

\- Tu sais que tu devrais en parler au substitut du procureur qui s'occupe de cette affaire.

\- Il me croit coupable.

Raphaël leva les yeux au ciel puis plissa sa veste de costard, passant une main dans ses cheveux pour se recoiffer/décoiffer. Peter avait toujours pensé qu'il aurait plus sa place en effigie pour une marque de sous-vêtements plutôt que dans un tribunal, et Raphaël avait toujours rit de cette exclamation.

\- Bien, à mon tour d'entrer en scène, tu ne crois pas ?

Peter haussa un sourcil, auquel Raphaël répondit par ce sourire mutin qui l'avait fait craquer en premier lieu.

\- Oui, parce que j'ai fait un petit bout de chemin depuis. Je suis moi aussi substitut du procureur, et dans le même bureau que Carver.

Carver, le substitut qui s'occupait de l'affaire de Peter. Celui-ci ravala son sourire et la satisfaction qui fleurissait dans sa poitrine. Il s'écarta donc en faisant une petite révérence, l'invitant ainsi à "entrer en scène".

Lui offrant un clin d'œil, Raphaël passa devant lui et se dirigea à grand pas vers Argent, qui sourit en le voyant approcher. Apparemment, ils se connaissaient - comment, là était la question, puisque Argent était un avocat à Beacon Hills et Raphaël avoc- substitut du procureur ici, à Sacramento - et commencèrent à parler amicalement. Peter les regarda jusqu'à ce que Raphaël conduise Argent jusqu'au bureau qu'ils venaient de quitter. Puis il hocha la tête, soudainement content de la nouvelle tournure des événements, et quitta enfin le tribunal.

Tout cela méritait bien un verre !

.*.

Il avait dîné avec Rick et Maureen dans un restaurant plutôt confortable et sympathique. Peter ne leur avait pas dit sa petite altercation avec la plaignante ni l'intervention de Raphaël, préférant profiter de son temps libre dans cette belle ville. Oui, il trouvait Sacramento plutôt joli - rien ne valait sa bonne vieille Beacon Hills, mais qu'importe.

Il avait fait celui qui n'avait pas vu les regards que s'étaient lancés Rick et Maureen. Non pas par pudeur pour sa personne, mais plus pour Rick. Maureen assumait, mais l'avocat avait un peu de mal à flirter avec la femme de son patron, avec ce dernier juste en face. Alors Peter avait ricané et les avait laissés pour rentrer à son hôtel. Enfin, très exactement, au bar de son hôtel. La veille, il n'avait pas rappelé Tunny et se tâtait à le rappeler pour passer un peu de bon temps ce soir.

Peter était tranquillement installé au bar, les coudes posés sur le comptoir à regarder tranquillement le fond de son verre. Parce qu'il fallait le reconnaître, c'était magnifique... Comment ça non ? Eh bien si, contre toute attente, les volutes que créaient l'eau de ses glaçons et qui dansaient avec ses quelques centilitres d'alcool ambré avaient quelque chose de poétique.

\- Tu l'as violé, cette nana ?

Il ne sursauta même pas.

\- Argent, que c'est étonnant. Serais-tu descendu au même hôtel que moi, ou serait-ce du harcèlement ? Ricana-t-il.

Il avala une gorgée de son whisky avant de poser son verre devant lui et se tourna un peu vers Argent. L'avocat s'était installé à sa droite et le fixait de ses yeux froids. Froid en couleur et froid en... Eh bien, il le fusillait presque du regard, c'était étrange.

\- Quoi ? S'étonna Peter en fronçant les sourcils.

Argent haussa un sourcil et Peter suivit le mouvement. C'était nouveau ça et pour le moins agréable. Le petit Christopher Argent qui lui tenait déjà tête à l'école avait vraiment prit plus que confiance en lui. Peter arriva à s'en demander lequel des deux auraient le dessus aujourd'hui.

\- Tu ne fais qu'éviter la question, tu ne me réponds pas, souligna Argent en remerciant d'un signe de tête le serveur qui déposait devant lui son verre.

Peter haussa les épaules.

\- Je déteste me justifier, et devoir justifier ma vie sexuelle devant cette ... Donzelle, m'énerve encore plus. Juste par esprit de contradiction, je serais du genre à faire planer le doute ... mais non.

Il regarda l'avocat droit dans les yeux.

\- Je l'ai pas touché, cette nana. Je crois même ne l'avoir jamais approché.

Ils s'observèrent un instant avant qu'Argent ne détourne le regard pour sourire narquoisement, trempant ses lèvres dans sa boisson.

\- Qui l'aurait cru. Peter Hale, l'homme à femme, le macho par excellence et dont la virilité importait tant se retrouve être gay.

Peter eu un ricanement incontrôlable.

\- Ma virilité va parfaitement bien et est intact, merci de t'en soucier. Et qui l'aurait cru. Christopher Argent, pourfendeur de l'injustice, défendeur des plus démunis et prôneur de l'égalité, qui tombe dans les raccourcis et les clichés. C'est décevant, soupira-t-il en commandant un autre verre.

Argent tourna vers lui un regard glacial et Peter frissonna en voyant ce bleu clair qui était presque métallique sous la colère. Seigneur, ce regard lui irait tellement bien quand Peter le prendrait violemment sur le sol de sa chambre.

Il plissa des yeux sous cette pensée et se perdit dans ses souvenirs du lycée.

Il se revoyait, connard abusif à la grande gueule venimeuse, ce qui n'avait pas changé aujourd'hui. Mais à l'époque, il était même encore pire - à dix-sept ans, on se croit immortel, on croit connaître tout de la vie. Il se revoyait marcher dans les couloirs du lycée comme s'il était en territoire conquis, et il le revit, Christopher Argent - le seul qui osait remettre sa sacro-sainte autorité en cause.

Il se revoyait, dans ses fripes à peines ajustées qui se retrouvaient immanquablement trop petites au bout de quelques mois, parce que Peter n'en finissait pas de grandir. Il ressentait cette pulsion malsaine qu'il avait toujours eut envers Argent, ce frisson grisant quand son regard haineux se posait sur lui pour répondre à ses piques acerbes sans ravaler ses mots, la rage suintait de ses paroles. Il se revoyait pousser le petit Argent contre les casiers, rire de sa fougue pour se démener et se défendre - mais Argent avait eu sa poussée de croissance bien plus tard, Peter l'avait toujours dominé.

Le dominerait-il encore aujourd'hui ?

Il se revoyait repousser Argent contre le mur des salles de bains, le pressant contre les dalles carrelées en coinçant son corps du sien - puis le tirer dans une de ses cabines des toilettes, le corps vibrant, l'adrénaline courant dans ses veines, et... Et...

Oh...

Peter cligna des yeux et un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

De nombreuses fois, il avait évacué cette tension grisante en se battant avec Argent, en le tourmentant et en lui plongeant la tête dans les toilettes, alors qu'au fond, maintenant il comprenait. Ah, s'il avait un peu mieux comprit à l'époque, il l'aurait attiré dans ces toilettes pour tout autre chose.

Comment n'avait-il pas comprit que la seule chose qu'il avait voulu était de le jeter au sol, lui arracher ses vêtements et le pilonner comme jamais il n'avait prit une de ses filles de l'époque ?

C'était une surprise pour le moins inattendue... Quoi qu'en fait, pas tant que ça, s'il y réfléchissait quelques instants. Après tout, on ne le disait sûrement jamais assez : Peter adorait les rapports de force...

Un frisson le traversa alors que pendant un instant, son esprit désinhibé par l'alcool le ramenait des années en arrière, alors qu'il tourmentait Argent dans le gymnase de leur lycée. Ils s'étaient jetés l'un sur l'autre pour se battre à main nue, pour... eh bien, Peter ne se souvenait même plus pourquoi ils s'étaient battus à l'époque. Il se revoyait juste être mit au sol par Argent assit sur son torse, qui avait réussit à prendre le dessus le temps d'un instant. Il se souvenait de leurs respirations erratiques, des genoux de Christopher qui serraient ses flancs pour le maintenir au sol. Il se souvenait aussi du moment où il avait inversé les rôles, et aussi le sourire de surprise qui avait déformé les traits de son adversaire.

Ils s'étaient battus un long moment, se retrouvant les lèvres éclatées, en sang ; leurs arcades fendues, le goût du fer dans leurs bouches les enrageait, faisait ressortir leur instincts les plus primaires, de véritables animaux. Christopher Argent avait beau l'air d'être une crevette à cette époque, il savait tenir tête à Peter - et lui rendait chaque coup qu'il lui donnait, avec une fougue incroyable. Sans jamais se défaire de son petit sourire, son regard glacial braqué sur sa personne.

Et soudainement, le souvenir se déforma. Argent se jetait de nouveau sur lui, Peter le faisait basculer sur le sol pour l'y plaqué, l'immobilisant avec tout le poids de son corps. Et il prenait possession de sa bouche, impétueusement, et Chris agrippait ses cheveux pour les tirer, mordant sa lèvre, kidnappant sa langue en se frottant contre lui en grognant, ses talons douloureusement enfoncés à l'arrière de ses cuisses pour le maintenir contre lui.

Peter ferma les yeux un instant pour se laisser submerger par ce fantasme jusqu'alors inconnu et sourit.

\- Je déteste quand tu souris comme ça. Pourquoi tu souris comme ça ? Grinça Argent des dents, le sortant de cet agréable songe.

Il tourna la tête et observa Argent. L'avocat le regardait d'un air suspicieux, l'œil sombre, un verre de whisky face à lui, dont les glaçons commençaient doucement mais sûrement à fondre. Ses mains étaient croisées face à lui et il se tenait bien droit sur le tabouret de ce bar très chic, alors que Peter était affaissé sans aucune grâce - aux oubliettes la classe légendaire de Peter Hale, yep.

L'informaticien, slash hacker, slash propriétaire d'une société de sécurité cotée en bourse se redressa un instant et tapota son menton d'un doigt, ne quittant pas son vis à vis du regard.

\- Tu l'as cru, dit-il comme une constatation.

En réalité, il était réellement curieux. Il n'arrivait pas à savoir s'il l'avait... Eh bien, s'il avait vraiment cru les élucubrations de son ancienne employée.

\- Mon avis n'entre pas en compte, je me dois de défendre ma cliente au mieux de ses intérêts, répondit Argent en détournant le regard, portant son verre à ses lèvres.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai demandé, le taquina Peter avec un sourire.

Argent lui lança un regard noir, que Peter soutint par dessus son verre.

\- Allez quoi. Tu me connais tout de même, marmonna-t-il.

\- Je t'ai connu à seize ans, rétorqua Argent en plissant du nez.

\- Hm, et alors ?

\- Tu as toujours été un connard.

\- Oui, bon ça ne change pas, ça !

\- Les gens changent.

\- Mais pas moi !

Peter se redressa, soudainement très sérieux. Il voulait une réponse sincère de Argent, qui ne faisait que se défiler depuis quelques minutes.

\- Est-ce que j'ai jamais forcé qui que ce soit à faire quelque chose ? Demanda-t-il sérieusement.

Argent sentit le changement de ton car il observa Peter tout aussi sérieusement, réfléchissant vraiment à la question.

\- Je n'en sais rien, je ne connais pas tous tes vices.

Peter leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant.

\- Oh pitié, tu en connais la plupart. Eh bien sache que je n'ai jamais forcé qui que ce soit.

Il fronça les sourcils en fouillant dans sa mémoire.

\- Tiens, prend Sandra Poliaki. Elle a été en cours d'espagnol avec Maureen. L'année d'avant, je la voulais teeeellement fort ! Ricana-t-il. Sauf qu'elle voulait une relation longue, et pas moi. On était nu au lit, elle était toute excitée, moi aussi. Au dernier moment, elle a dit non.

Peter vida son verre d'une traite et en redemanda un d'un geste de la main au bar man et à son nœud papillon ridicule.

\- Bah on a fini par jouer à Mario Bros toute la nuit, marmonna-t-il. Il y a même eu Maureen au départ. Elle était pas intéressée, qu'elle disait. Pfff, regarde la maintenant.

Il éclata de rire, comme si c'était une bonne blague.

Une très bonne blague, en effet.

Le regard de Argent pesait lourd sur son profil et un frisson incontrôlable remonta le long de sa colonne vertébrale, les cours cheveux de sa nuque se hérissant. Il ferma à demi les yeux et observa l'avocat par dessous ses cils. Argent ne le quittait pas des yeux, un regard insondable qui émoustillait assez Peter, il fallait le reconnaître. Il y avait cette droiture chez son ancienne victime qui attirait l'informaticien comme un papillon serait attiré par une flamme. Au final, ils se fixèrent un long moment dans un silence presque confortable au vu de leur passif et du léger brouhaha qu'il pouvait y avoir dans le bar.

Peter bougea sur son tabouret de bar pour se pencher vers Chris, ne le quittant pas du regard.

\- Tu sais beaucoup de chose sur moi, mais je ne connais rien sur toi - alors dis-moi, où est-ce que tu trempes ta nouille ?

Le regard de Argent se refroidit encore mais il se rapprocha aussi de lui, le bleu glacial de ses yeux réchauffant pourtant les veines de Peter. Ce dernier sourit d'un air concupiscent.

\- Eh bien quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

\- Tu penses sincèrement que je vais te répondre ?

Peter haussa les épaules en sirotant son verre.

\- Pourquoi pas ? On ne va pas parler de l'enquête ou de ce simulacre de procès, et tu sembles pourtant vouloir me suivre partout. Quoi, tu serais inquiet pour ma petite personne ?

\- Ne prend pas tes désirs pour la réalité, Hale.

\- Appelle-moi Peter, Chris ; et si seulement on survolait à peine mes désirs, tu en rougirais, mon cher.

Chris ne broncha même pas, il haussa plutôt un sourcil. Et Peter vit très précisément sa pupille se dilater. Ce n'était que le manque de luminosité, voyons. Rien de plus.

Peter commanda de nouveau un verre, mais pour l'avocat cette fois-ci. Ce dernier venait à peine de terminée celui qu'il avait et jeta un regard interdit à l'informaticien.

\- Tu comptes me faire boire ?

\- Je suis beaucoup plus alcoolisé que toi, ce n'est pas marrant.

\- La vie n'est pas marrante, Hale.

\- La mienne si, Chris. Tu veux essayer ?

Chris ne répondit pas, fixant l'homme face à lui.

\- À quoi joues-tu, Hale ?

\- Peter, sourit ce dernier.

À quoi jouait-il ? Eh bien, avec le feu, pour changer. Il était quelqu'un de subtil, vraiment. Mais non seulement l'alcool l'engourdissait agréablement, mais de plus la situation qui, s'il faisait le fier, l'inquiétait tout de même, eh bien la subtilité devait être restée sur les marches du palais de justice, ou alors dans le mini-bar de sa chambre.

\- Je veux savoir si tu es marié, si ta femme s'occupe bien de toi, si elle remplit parfaitement son devoir conjugal ou si tu dois trouver quelques putes à 20 dollars. Oh, je sais : tu pioches dans tes clientes. Tu l'as sauté, la Cendrillon du pauvre que tu défends en ce moment ?

Peter n'avait même vu pas Chris bouger. L'instant d'avant, il déblatérait des inepties comme lui seul était capable de le faire et l'instant d'après, son visage rencontrait le comptoir du bar, lui explosant la lèvre sur le marbre de bonne manufacture. Son verre voltige et déversa son contenue sur le sol avant de tomber sur la moquette dans un bruit sourd. Il gémit de douleur - et peut-être d'autre chose, sûrement d'ailleurs - tandis que Argent maintenait son visage contre le bar de son bras. Peter frissonna quand le souffle de ce dernier frôla son oreille.

\- Tu as raison, Peter, cracha-t-il son nom, avec un soupçon... D'autre chose dans la voix. Tu n'as véritablement pas changé. Mais devine quoi, moi non plus.

Il pressa une dernière fois son visage sur le bar avant de le lâcher précipitamment, quittant d'un même mouvement son tabouret et disparu du bar.

Leur accalmie avait attiré l'attention sur eux et le brouhaha distingué s'était un peu apaisé. Mais Peter n'en avait cure, restant un instant contre le comptoir, avec sa lèvre fendue qui pulsait de douleur et sa chemise aromatisée au whisky.

\- Un problème, monsieur ?

Peter se redressa enfin, se léchant les lèvres avec un frisson prenant. Le sourire qu'il offrit au barman - qui arrivait un peu tard - devait paraitre totalement fou, mais il rit seulement, les dents ensanglantées.

\- Il me le faut celui là, vraiment, susurra-t-il.

Et quand son regard passa sur le tabouret où avait été assit Chris quelques instants plus tôt, son sourit se fit plus bestiale, plus prédateur.

Oh oui, il le voulait - et il l'aurait.

.*.

Le regard que Chris lui lança quand il ouvrit sa porte valait tout l'or du monde. Peter sourit de toutes ses dents, très fier de son coup.

\- Hale, qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?

\- Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu te retrouves dans le même hôtel que moi ! N'est-ce pas un magnifique coup du hasard ? Chatonna-t-il.

Il observa avec un sourire concupiscent les doigts de l'avocat se resserrer sur le cadran de porte alors qu'il soupirait.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous là, Hale ? Répéta-t-il, excédé.

Peter ne répondit pas et sortit plutôt quelque chose de sa poche, jouant des sourcils en l'observant.

\- Tu avais oublié ça au bar.

Il observa le portefeuille en cuir noir vieillit qui en avait visiblement beaucoup vu et l'agita devant ses yeux.

\- D'ailleurs, tu réalises que la sécurité de cet hôtel est vraiment à revoir. Il suffit d'un simple petit sourire pour le groom, une œillade un peu poussé et j'avais le numéro de ta chambre.

Peter fit une petite moue outrée.

\- Tu 'rends compte ?

Chris fronça les sourcils et tendit la main pour attraper son portefeuille mais Peter plissa les yeux, amusé, et fit un mouvement de recul, le mettant hors d'atteinte. Il le força ainsi à sortir à moitié de sa chambre pour récupérer son portefeuille, et Peter en profita. Alors que Chris récupérait enfin sa propriété, sortant sur le palier, l'informaticien le frôla pour se glisser dans sa chambre.

\- Hale ! Gronda Argent en cherchant à l'arrêter.

\- Chris ! Rétorqua-t-il avec un sourire en observant la chambre.

Elle n'avait rien de plus que la sienne... si ce n'était que contrairement à lui, Chris semblait être un maniaque du ménage. Si sa propre valise était éventrée sur le fauteuil qu'il y avait à côté de la baie vitrée, avec ses affaires qui pendaient lamentablement vers le sol, celle de Chris était parfaitement bien rangée près du lit. Enfin, maniaque du ménage, pas vraiment puisqu'il y avait les employés de maintenance qui s'occupaient d'eux - mais il y avait cette sensation... Peter sentait parfaitement que Chris était du genre à tenir parfaitement sa maison. Il sourit, mesquin.

\- Tu as emporté ta femme dans tes bagages, qu'elle puisse s'occuper parfaitement de toi ? Lyncha-t-il en jetant un coup d'œil par dessus son épaule.

Argent fronça les sourcils et balança son portefeuille sur la coursive à l'entrée de la chambre. Peter se lécha les lèvres - voilà, un peu de chaos, laisses-toi aller - et il se rapprocha, les poings serrés. Peter sourit un peu plus en glissant les mains dans ses poches, bien campé sur ses pieds alors que Chris s'arrêtait face à lui, le visage sombre.

\- Tu as bu, Peter. Sort de ma chambre, tout de suite.

\- Mais toi aussi, tu as bu ! On devrait s'amuser, non ? Ta femme-

\- Ne parle pas de ma femme quand la tienne t'attend gentiment dans ta chambre, gronda Argent.

Peter s'humidifia les lèvres alors qu'il voyait le regard de son vis à vis s'assombrir.

\- Je vois clair dans ton jeu, Peter, susurra-t-il enfin, tout son corps tendu. Mais je ne...

L'informaticien secoua la main près de sa tête, tout sourire.

\- Aha, naaaaaon. Maureen est dans le Hyatt Regency, surement avec Rick à cette heure-ci. Ou un autre gars, qu'est-ce que j'en sais exactement. En tout cas...

Peter fit un pas vers lui et Chris posa sa main sur son torse pour le tenir à distance, mais ses doigts accrochèrent sa chemise pour faire tout le contraire, et Peter sourit.

\- Eh bien, que voilà donc, susurra-t-il.

Les yeux de Chris, pupilles dilatées au possible, point noir cerclé de gris bleuté le transpercèrent - Peter frissonna.

\- C'est ça, murmura-t-il.

\- Qu'est ce que tu veux, Hale...

La voix d'Argent était rocailleuse, profonde, un murmure désireux d'avoir plus. Peter sourit.

\- Toi, pour commencer.

Peter était assez près pour entendre le halètement réprimé de Chris.

\- Va te faire foutre, Hale.

\- Mais c'est bien mon but, s'amusa Peter en haussant un sourcil entendu.

La prise de Chris sur sa chemise se fit plus forte et Peter revoyait dans ses geste et sa posture les prémices d'une bonne bagarre comme ils en avaient eut au lycée, et il en frissonna d'avance. Mais Chris avait murit et contrairement à Peter, avait apprit à réfréner ce genre de... Pulsions. Il tira plutôt le propriétaire d'entreprise pour le guider jusqu'à la porte, le corps tout en nerfs et muscle fin tendu à l'extrême. Alors qu'il allait ouvrir la porte, sûrement dans l'optique de foutre Peter dehors, ce dernier ne le laissa pas faire. Il poussa Chris contre la porte, plaquant son dos contre le bois et emprisonnant son corps du siens.

Le regard brûlant, Argent gronda mais Peter sourit plutôt, pressant sans aucune pudeur son entrejambe déjà bien réveillé contre la hanche de l'avocat. Chris s'immobilisa et ses pupilles se dilatèrent.

\- Hale... Gronda-t-il bassement.

\- Tu vois... Ça, là... Commença Peter dans un murmure. Cette envie de me frapper, ce... Frisson qui remonte le long de ton dos et auquel tu n'as jamais réussit à trouvé de substitut, pas même la femme que tu baises tous les samedi soir, dans le noir et dans la même position... Crois moi, j'en ai essayé des substituts, mais rien ne vaux l'original - et ça, ça t'avais manqué, avoue.

\- Peter, lâche-moi, souffla Chris d'une voix étranglée.

Peter sentit ses lèvres s'étirer doucement et s'appuya un peu plus contre l'avocat - et il le sentit trembler contre lui.

L'air quitta ses poumons quand ledit avocat le surprit : Avec un mouvement de hanche bien plus puissant qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé, Chris inversa leur position pour brutalement le coincer à son tour contre la porte. Peter entrouvrit la bouche pour prendre une respiration tremblante, le cœur battant brutalement entre ses cotes alors que le corps bouillant de Argent se pressait contre lui en l'empêchant totalement de bouger.

Chris Argent l'épinglant contre le mur, Peter se retrouvait totalement démuni, et tout ce qu'il trouvait à faire, c'était de sentir son érection grossir dans son pantalon.

Ouh... Ouh, qu'il aimait ça... C'était malsain.

\- Ouais, c'est ça... gémit-il.

Oui, très malsain.

\- A quoi tu joues, Peter ? Souffla Chris d'une voix haletante, le corps tendu.

Peter lâcha un rire tremblant, le désir pulsant dans ses veines.

\- A peine plus qu'à la belle époque...

\- Si tu crois que je suis toujours le même, tu te trompes. Je ne te laisserais plus jamais te jouer de moi...

\- Et jouer avec moi, qu'en dis-tu, hm ?

L'informaticien bougea des hanches contre l'avocat, et ce dernier ferma un instant les yeux en prenant une petite inspiration, Peter tout sourire quand il sentit le début de dureté contre la sienne bien au rendez-vous.

\- J'espère vraiment que tu n'as pas changé, susurra-t-il doucement. Parce que si tu décides soudainement de ne pas me... Hm, eh bien, de me faire payer, de me rendre tout ce que je t'ai donné à la même enseigne, avec la même... fougue qui te caractérisait à l'époque, j'avoue que je serais déçu.

\- Est-ce que tu crois vraiment que j'en ai quelque chose à faire, de ce que tu penses ?

\- Ta vie est si terne, Chris... chantonna Peter. C'est pour ça que tu t'occupes des affaires les plus 'chaudes' ; ce frisson te manque, l'adrénaline te manque.

Il réussit à défaire la prise de Chris autour de son flanc pour libérer son bras, et il le plaqua dans le creux des reins de l'avocat pour plaquer ses hanches contre les siennes. Peter ferma les yeux en posant sa tête contre la porte, la gorge offerte et la bouche entrouverte pour gémir ; Chris, quant à lui, eut un mouvement qui le rapprocha, son nez touchant le menton de l'informaticien qui frissonna sous cette légère touche peau contre peau.

Puis Chris récupéra son bras dans son dos et plaqua brutalement son poignet contre le mur. Peter rouvrit les yeux, la respiration sifflante, et Chris était juste 'là' ; il était là et c'était juste... Parfait. Les pommettes rougies, les cheveux déjà tout hirsutes et les pupilles dilatées, à peine une touche de gris bleuté... Il était encore plus beau que ce que à quoi s'attendait Peter. Ce dernier frissonna et ses hanches bégayèrent. Oh, par dieu...

\- Alors c'est ça, hein ? Tu aimes être traité comme une pute, gronda Chris, l'appuyant un peu plus contre la porte.

Peter réprima un gémissement et réussit à sourire. Oh yeah, du _dirty talk_... Encore mieux.

\- Oh Chris, pas de mots doux au premier 'date', chéri.

Le baiser le surprit... À peine, en fait. Et il était encore meilleur qu'il se l'était imaginé - parce que Peter se l'était imaginé, sans aucun doute. Chris était.. Était fort, désireux, il l'épinglait contre la porte comme s'il ne pesait rien, tirant ses cheveux pour le faire gémir de douleur et prendre possession de sa bouche, malmenant ses lèvres, violant sa langue ; et Peter gémit un peu plus fort. Ce frisson là, cette hystérie là, il ne l'avait pas sentit depuis des années, qu'importe tous les amants qu'il avait essayé, jamais personne n'avait réussit à malmener ses sens et ses nerfs comme avaient pu le faire la crevette Christopher Argent. Ah, par tous les dieux, qu'il regrettait qu'il n'ai pas ouvert les yeux plus tôt !

Mais elle était bien loin derrière, la 'crevette'. Pas quand Chris le dominait de la force, le malmenant sans pour autant bouger, roc inflexible contre son corps.

Argent s'écarta à peine.

\- Si tu savais le nombre de fois que j'ai rêvé de te faire taire une bonne fois pour toute, railla-t-il à voix basse contre sa bouche.

\- Oh, il m'en faut beaucoup plus, rétorqua Peter sur le même ton.

Un son guttural, animal, sortit de la bouche de Chris, qui se pressa presque douloureusement contre lui.

\- Je n'en doute pas.

Ce fut Peter qui se jeta ensuite sur lui, happant ses lèvres pour les lui mordre. La passion déferlait sur lui par vague de plus en plus forte. Chris agrippa le devant de ses vêtements pour le tirer violemment vers lui, retournant dans la chambre. Peter se laissa être jeté sur le lit sans aucune considération, frissonnant au contraire de plaisir. Il offrit un sourire taquin à Argent avant que celui-ci l'épingle au matelas avec une grimace de colère.

Puis, comme les enfants qu'ils n'étaient plus, il se battirent pour avoir le dessus, l'adrénaline les rendant aussi bête qu'à l'époque, la luxure en plus. Au terme d'une lutte acharnée où ils perdirent leurs vêtements et quelques boutons, Peter gémit de plaisir alors que Chris l'enfonçait dans le matelas, emprisonnant son érection entre son propre ventre et le matelas, plaquant ses bras sur ce dernier, juste à côté de sa tête enfoncée dans un oreiller, et son entrejambe fermement pressé contre ses fesses.

Si Peter continua de se débattre, ce fut plus pour gigoter qu'autre chose, parce que c'était là qu'il voulait Chris, c'était juste là !

L'avocat, d'une main tremblante sous l'effort pour le garder immobile, glissa son boxer - Peter aimait les boxer, c'était sexy - juste sous ses fesses sans pour autant l'en débarrasser, juste assez pour pouvoir glisser son érection entre ses deux globes de chaires.

Peter frissonna et se mordilla la lèvre en essayant de retenir un sourire. Est ce que Chris allait le prendre comme ça, à sec, que Peter se retrouve ballotter entre douleur et plaisir - parce qu'il aimait cette brûlure et adorait la ressentir pendant encore quelques jours après l'ébat ? Est ce que Chris le connaissait aussi bien malgré ces années sans se voir ni même penser à l'autre ?

Ou alors c'était le cas, et à ce moment là Peter s'en inquiétera quand il fera jour ; ou bien l'avocat n'en avait que faire, et Peter se mettrait un point d'honneur à exploiter rapidement ces tendances de sadique dominateur.

L'un comme l'autre, Chris eut un temps d'arrêt, une hésitation, et Peter leva les yeux au ciel. Argent restait un bon gars. Alors Peter se cambra pour s'appuyer contre l'érection délicieusement glissée contre lui.

\- Si tu me prends pas maintenant je te jure que j'inverse les rôles mais je n'aurais pas autant de concideraaaa...

Chris ne le laissa pas finir et le pénétra de moitié, Peter déjà bien ouvert de ses jeux de la veille.

\- ...aaation, termina ce dernier dans un gémissement. Putain, oui...

Peter entendit Chris sourire - oui ! Il l'entendait sourire, et alors ? Certaines personnes voyaient bien les sons et d'autres entendaient bien les couleurs, chacun son truc ! - et il sourit à son tour. Au premier coup de reins, il ferma les yeux, et quand Chris trouva un rythme fort et puissant, Peter gémit sans retenu.

Chris avait tant rêvé de le faire taire ? Dommage, Peter était quelqu'un de vocal. De vraiment, vraiment très vocal. L'informaticien, la bouche entrouverte alors que le plaisir le submergeait par vague, rythmé par les coups de bassin que Chris s'entêtait à donner lentement mais profondément. L'avocat avait une main posée au creux de ses reins et l'autre enfonçait son visage dans l'oreiller, alors qu'il le dominait de toute sa hauteur et Peter s'imagina le tableau pendant un instant : le visage rougit de plaisir, la respiration haletante, ses hanches le frappant de coups sûrs et méticuleux, y mettant toute sa rage et sa colère passée, un... Deux... Trois... QUATRE-

Peter prit une inspiration difficile, tendit le cou et se cambra de plaisir entre les draps, cherchant à se redresser, mais Chris l'en empêcha. Il sortit de lui, au regret de Peter - et agrippa ses hanches pour le tourner, une main sur son biceps pour le garder contre le matelas. De son autre main, il attrapa la cuisse de Peter et souleva son bassin, le posant sur ses cuisses pour replonger en lui d'un mouvement brusque. L'informaticien froissa les draps d'une main, lâchant un cri de plaisir alors que Chris le pliait à son bon vouloir, plongé en lui en le soulevant du matelas, penché au dessus de lui avec un sourire supérieur.

Et il avait bien raison le bougre.

L'avocat bougeait frénétiquement contre lui, frappant toujours plus fort - Peter allait sans aucun doute le sentir le lendemain et il frissonna de plaisir. Chris le lâcha, s'appuyant de ses deux mains autour de sa tête en grognant et Peter l'observa un instant, les cheveux débraillés et l'œil brillant, le plaisir teintant ses joues de rouges. L'informaticien leva la main pour attraper ses cheveux et le tirer à lui afin de l'embrasser. Trop de dent, trop de saliver, une pointe de sang alors qu'ils se dévoraient plus qu'ils ne s'embrassaient.

Les bruits secs de leur peau claquant l'une contre l'autre, de plus en plus erratique, étaient tout ce qu'il y avait de plus salace et Peter gémit quand il sentit Chris se perdre en lui, se déversant dans ses entrailles.

Il gémit de plaisir, certes, mais aussi de frustration puisque, niiiieh, il aurait bien aimé que ça dure jusqu'au petit matin. Mais Chris attrapa son érection d'une main fermé et - oh, des étoiles.

.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la tête enfouis dans l'oreiller, les membres engourdis et encore brûlants d'effort, Peter soupira et rouvrit un œil.

\- Je t'entend cogité d'ici, Argent, marmonna-t-il. Si tu éteignais ton cerveau cinq minutes ?

\- Je n'arrive pas à croire que j'ai couché avec toi, soupira ce dernier, juste derrière Peter.

L'informaticien sourit et bougea dans le lit pour se tourner vers l'avocat, grimaçant alors que tout son corps protestait. Chris fixait le plafond, les draps nonchalamment posé sur ses hanches et sa main gauche sur le ventre. Peter sourit.

\- Ah mais ne t'inquiète pas. Pour une première fois hors du mariage avec un homme, tu t'en es brillamment sortit, par dieu, ricana-t-il.

Rappelons que Peter était toujours étourdit par l'alcool, hm. Chris leva les yeux au ciel et le regarda, un sourcil haussé.

\- Ah oui, tu crois.

\- Ahahaha, oui ! S'écria Peter en se redressant.

Il gémit alors que ses reins chauffaient et se laissa retomber sur le matelas. Il rit d'une manière un peu aiguë.

\- Purée, ouais... Murmura-t-il de plaisir.

Chris rit légèrement à côté de lui.

\- Je ne parlais pas de ça.

Peter rouvrit les yeux, surprit.

\- Oooh, monsieur est infidèle ? S'amusa-t-il.

Avec un grognement, Chris fixa de nouveau le plafond.

\- C'est... Compliqué.

Peter l'observa un instant puis soupira en se redressant lentement. Il sortit du lit et s'étira, les membres agréablement engourdis, puis récupéra ses vêtements pour les enfiler. Chris le regarda faire sans rien dire et Peter lui offrit un sourire taquin, observant l'ecchymose rougie sur la lèvre de l'avocat, un coup de dent de sa part plutôt bien placé.

\- On se voit demain au tribunal, susurra-t-il.

Puis il quitta la chambre, apercevant le sourire mi-exaspéré, mi-amusé de Argent.

Quelle soirée.

* * *

 **REPONSES AUX REVIEWS :**

 **Guest :** Merci de m'avoir posté une review, ça m'a un peu secoué les puces - dans le sens où je m'étais dit que je reprendrais la publication, mais ça a été le coup de pouce dont j'avais besoin pour me décider .x.

Alors non, officiellement, je n'avais pas abandonné cette histoire. Mais... Mais le temps à passé, et je n'ai jamais donné de nouvelles, parce que je repoussais l'écriture/la publication toujours au lendemain.

Toutes mes excuses, et j'espère que cette suite te plaira.

* * *

AH NON MAIS NON !

J'AVAIS TOUT BIEN FAIT, REPONDU AUX REVIEWS, FAIT UN MESSAGE DE FIN, TOUT, ET LE SITE PLANTE ET M'EFFACE TOUT ?! C'EST UNE BLAGUE ?!

.

Reprenons, voulez-vous ? Je disais donc.

Pour ceux qui lisent _Vultus est index Animi_ , vous devez bien réaliser que depuis un an, mon style, ma plume a évolué, et donc ça doit faire bizarre, ce drôle de retour dans le passé. Seulement, je ne me voyais pas reprendre l'écriture pour l'adapter à mon style d'aujourd'hui, alors... Alors voilà. Je n'ai fait que relire les corrections de C. et vous le poster, parce que tout réécrire aurait vraiment retardé, et je suis déjà assez en retard comme ça.

Bon. S'il y a encore du monde après tout ça, je vous dis au mois prochain.

Plein de bisous tout de même, xoxo, 'Win

( et je fais une sauvegarde de ce que je viens d'écrire. Et puis quoi encore, si je dois recommencer une troisième fois, vous ne l'aurez jamais. Et comme ce message ne sera pas poster, pour vous je serais morte dans un murmure inaudible. )


	3. PARTIE 3

**NOTE** : • UNE SEMAINE !

Ok, peut-être deux. Mais c'est mieux que d'être en retard d'un an, non ?

 _ **POUR CE CHAPITRE :** _ Il y a du sexe, encore. Des conversations malaisantes, et Peter est perdu. Pauvre petite chose - ironie, il est insupportable

• **On retourne aux bonnes vieilles habitudes** : la playlist YouTube avec toutes les chansons des début de chapitres, dans l'ordre d'apparition est toujours la même : https DEUX POINT DEUX BARRES www POINT youtube POINT com SLASH playlist ?list= PL7QlsDi2OGo1vYPBpDZapcuqri -wp76e5

• **BÊTA : C**., qui doit attendre de mes nouvelles...

* * *

 **– CROSSROADS – PART 3 -**

 _MISSIO - Twisted_

Peter sortit du Palais de justice pour marcher comme en territoire conquis, un énorme sourire sur les lèvres. Il était suivit de Rick et de Maureen, la jeune femme souriait d'un air amusé en fixant son mari.

\- Tu es fier de toi, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Tu n'imagines même pas à quel point ! Roucoula l'informaticien.

Quand il était arrivé en début d'après midi - avec une gueule de bois à en mourir, et un mal de reins assez puissant pour le ressusciter, des marques dans le cou et l'air d'avoir passé une _très_ bonne nuit - son premier petit plaisir avait été de partager un café avec sa douce épouse, échangeant un regard complice alors que sur leurs traits s'affichait pendant un instant le même sentiment : " _Ma nuit accompagnée a été extraordinaire, peux-tu en dire autant ?_ ". Son deuxième petit plaisir avait été de croiser Raphaël, qui lui avait offert un sourire d'ange - celui-là même qui enfilait tous les jurés auxquels il était confronté dans sa poche, parce qu'on lui donnerait le bon dieu sans concession -. Et enfin, troisième plaisir - oubliez le petit, on parle d'un autre niveau de plaisir - fut été de voir arriver Christopher Argent, qui lui lança un long regard lourd de sens et qui cachait de nombreuses choses.

Ainsi, on pouvait dire que le petit Peter - enfin, petit, façon de parler - avait vraiment bien entamé la journée, de telle sorte qu'il salua presque de bonne humeur le procureur chargé de son affaire et la nana, la plaignante... Comment elle s'appelait déjà ?

Et puis là, l'apothéose. Le summum du summum, la cerise sur le gâteau ! " - _Les charges sont abandonnés, Monsieur Argent, avec toutes les excuses du bureau du procureur. Nous espérons que vous n'en tiendrez pas rigueur._ "

 _DAMNED_!

Peter allait faire péter le champagne.

Les accusations ne tenaient pas, Raphaël avait dit à Carver de creuser un peu plus, Argent n'avait pas empêché les démarches et l'affaire s'était totalement écroulé. Le matin même, le procureur avait fait venir la plaignante pour la mettre devant le fait accomplit, tel qu'un billet de train qui la plaçait à New York le jour supposé du viol passé à Beacon Hills, et seules quelques insistances du procureur, qui ne croyait plus la jeune femme, avaient suffit pour que cette dernière craque, déclarant que même s'il ne lui avait rien fait à elle, il avait sûrement dû le faire à quelqu'un d'autre et qu'il fallait qu'il paye pour tout ça.

Peter était donc blanchit de toutes accusations et rien n'était retenu contre lui.

\- Je ne pensais pas qu'on pouvait faire un suçon sur une lèvre, susurra Maureen.

Peter arrêta de descendre les marches et se tourna vers sa femme en gloussant.

\- N'est-ce pas magnifique ?

En effet, Chris arborait une ecchymose rouge assez impressionnante sur sa lèvre inférieur, qui pouvait ressembler aux stigmates d'une bagarre, mais Maureen avait bien vu le regard affamé que Peter avait posé le temps d'un instant sur son amant d'un soir.

\- Tu es insatiable, soupira Maureen avec un sourire.

Peter haussa un sourcil, peu sûr de la démarche à suivre.

\- Ça ne t'a jamais dérangé jusque là, s'étonna-t-il.

\- Et ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit. Seulement, tu aurais pu au moins attendre que cette histoire soit réglée, mon cœur. Si par malheur, ça s'apprend, on pourrait croire qu'il y a conflit dans cette affaire.

\- Je ne pense pas qu'il va aller le crier sur tous les toits, après tout, tu as bien vu sa petite bague au doigt.

Elle soupira en secouant la tête, amusée mais aussi excédée par son époux.

\- Réfléchit aux possibles conséquences, la prochaine fois, dit-elle simplement.

Rick les rejoignit alors, flanqué du loup dont ils parlaient à l'instant. Peter se redressa discrètement, sans - trop - laisser son regard dériver sur son amant de la veille.

\- Eh bien, quelle histoire, n'est-ce pas ? S'amusa Rick en observant son patron.

Se dernier fit la moue.

\- J'aurais quand même voulut un peu plus d'action, comme dans les séries. Le détecteur de mensonge, une séance d'identification... ! Grogna-t-il.

Rick ricana, parce qu'il savait que son humour foireux était une sorte de mécanisme de défense - Et peut-être que Chris l'avait comprit lui aussi. Son regard consterné avec une pointe de... quelque chose en plus sur son profil arracha un frisson à Peter, qui garda son regard braqué sur sa femme. Cette dernière sourit d'un air complice.

\- Rick, dit-elle doucement. J'ai quelques détails à régler avant de retourner à Beacon Hills. Aurais-tu l'amabilité de m'accompagner ? Minauda-t-elle en se tournant vers l'avocat de l'entreprise de son mari.

Ce dernier sentit ses narines frémirent - quelle peste, celle-là ! Et Rick, en bon traître, lança un regard amusé à Peter, comprenant rapidement la situation lui aussi.

\- Ce serait avec grand plaisir Maureen. Permettez, rétorqua-t-il en descendant les quelques marches, lui présentant son bras.

Maureen sourit de plus belle et après un clin d'œil vers son mari, commença à s'éloigner plutôt bien accompagnée. Peter et Chris, côte à côte sur la même marche, les regardèrent faire avant que Chris ne lâche un petit bruit amusé.

\- Est-ce une manière pour elle de se venger de tes infidélités, railla-t-il amèrement.

Peter sourit et tourna la tête vers lui.

\- Crois-le ou non, elle a été la première à fauter. Je ne suis jamais allé voir ailleurs pendant dix ans. Elle m'a trompé, et m'a dit que si je le voulais, je pouvais de mon côté faire ce que je voulais, tant que ça ne pénétrait pas notre cellule familiale.

Chris l'observa comme pour vérifier les dires de l'informaticien, comme si la réponse était inscrite sur son visage.

\- Hn, railla de nouveau l'avocat. Et votre fille, elle en pense quoi de votre... couple libre, si je puis dire ?

\- On en a jamais vraiment parlé, haussa-t-il des épaules. Elle sait que sa mère et moi, on s'aime, qu'elle a été un de ses bébés de l'amour, s'amusa-t-il avant de redevenir sérieux. Mais elle sait aussi que je me suis découvert un penchant pour les hommes bien tard et que quelque fois, l'amour que je porte pour Maureen ne me suffit pas.

Peter observa la ville face à lui, réfléchissant.

\- Pendant un temps, elle a cru qu'on ne restait ensemble qu'à cause d'elle, et qu'on se disputait autre part pour qu'elle ne soit pas au courant.

Pourquoi Peter sentait-il le besoin de se justifier ? Il n'en savait rien. Peut-être que le jugement de Chris comptait, après tout.

L'informaticien se secoua et son air grave retrouva très vite ses accents de taquineries.

\- Enfin ça, c'est une autre histoire. Alors Chris, bien dormit, j'espère, sourit-il en se tournant vers lui.

À son agréable surprise, ce dernier avait levé les yeux au ciel, exaspéré, mais Peter voyait parfaitement un petit sourire étirer ses lèvres. Il sourit lui-même encore plus.

\- Tu es incroyablement exaspérant, soupira Argent.

\- Oh, allez, je ne te pose qu'une question, Chris~ Au fait, je t'ai laissé mon numéro avant de partir hier soir, tu m'appelles quand tu veux, lui rétorqua-t-il avec un mouvement de sourcil entendu.

Mais l'avocat évitait de le regarder. Il soupira et commença à descendre les marches. Peter observa sa chute de reins.

\- Ne compte pas sur moi, Peter, déclara Chris, mais Peter entendit le sourire dans sa voix.

\- Appelle-moi sans faute ! Lui cria ce dernier avec un sourire.

\- Adieu, Hale ! Lui rétorqua Chris sans même se retourner.

Peter le regarda disparaître, un sourire gourmand sur les lèvres. Il resserra sa cravate et plissa le devant de son costard.

\- Hm, oui. Il va me rappeler, se susurra-t-il à lui-même, très fier de lui.

.

Chris ne le rappela jamais.

.*.

Peter n'avait pas oublié son ancienne victime. Pas après la nuit qu'ils avaient passé ensemble. Peter Hale avait des contacts, des amants réguliers qu'il ne voyait que très rarement, Mais cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas autant désiré revoir quelqu'un. Christopher Argent, quelle surprise tout de même.

L'informaticien se laissa aller dans son fauteuil en soupirant d'aise. Cela faisait six mois depuis leur petit roadtrip à Sacramento, et Maureen et Rick filaient le parfait amour - sérieusement ? Maureen l'appréciait tellement qu'elle avait même commencé à parler divorce avec Peter. Ils n'avaient jamais parlé de divorce. Mais Maureen était apparemment de plus en plus attachée à son petit avocat, et c'était apparemment réciproque.

Peter n'avait pas mentit quand il avait dit à Chris que Malia savait pour eux. Mais il avait mentit. Sa petite fille, dont il avait été si gâteux à l'époque, pensait sincèrement que sa mère était coincée dans un mariage sans amour avec un père qui batifolait à droite à gauche, avec d'autres hommes en plus de cela. Maureen avait beau essayé de lui dire que cela ne la dérangeait pas, qu'il ne fallait pas refréner ses désirs de la sorte et qu'elle était tout à fait d'accord avec cela, puisqu'elle avait aimé Peter et qu'elle l'aimait toujours comme son meilleur ami, et qu'ils l'avaient eut elle sans arrières pensées ni disputes ; cela n'avait semble-t-il pas convaincue la jeune fille qui venait de fêter ses quinze ans.

Peter s'étira en réfléchissant.

Apparemment, Malia s'était confié à sa cousine, et Laura était venu voir Maureen et Peter pour leur dire d'arrêter de faire les frais, que cela blessait plus leur fille qu'ils ne le pensaient au départ.

Tout ça à cause du procès...

Le couple, certes fort peu conventionnel, n'avait pas réalisé que leur manière de voir les choses pouvait bouleverser leur petite. Mais c'était apparemment le cas, et Peter se devait d'aller s'expliquer avec elle.

Mais Peter et les sentiments... Oh, il aimait sa fille. Il aimait Maureen. Il aimait, d'une certaine manière, les hommes avec qui il passait quelques nuits. Mais Peter faisait tout dans l'excès, jusqu'à ce qu'on ne le croie plus sincère. Et c'était ce qui était en train d'arriver avec sa fille.

Et lui, dans tout ça, ne pensait qu'à Chris.

L'informaticien grinça des dents et rassembla ses affaires pour rentrer chez lui.

Quand il rentra dans son appartement, les murs de ce derniers tremblaient presque alors qu'une musique tonitruante perçait le silence de l'endroit. Esquissant un sourire amusé, Peter fit son chemin jusqu'à son salon, où sa fille dansait, ignorante du monde qui l'entourait. L'informaticien sourit en observant son bébé qui avait déjà quinze ans. Le temps passait trop vite, beaucoup trop vite.

Sa fille, se dandinant toujours, tourna sur elle-même et l'aperçut enfin. Elle sursauta jusqu'à en bondir au plafond et fusilla son père du regard.

\- Il faut vraiment que tu arrêtes de te faufiler derrière les gens, papa, grogna-t-elle en arrêtant la musique.

Peter gloussa et lui fit un clin d'œil.

\- Tu es juste jalouse, railla-t-il, et sourit un peu en la voyant hausser une épaule, ne voulant pas le reconnaître.

Il fit le tour de l'ilot centrale pour se pendre à la porte du congélateur.

\- Glace pistache chocolat avec de la banane, ça te dit ?

\- Hm... Mouais, pourquoi pas.

Pour atteindre le cœur de sa fille, toujours passé par son estomac - ou du moins, ses papilles.

Ils s'installèrent donc autour de l'ilot, Malia assise sur un tabouret de bar en jouant avec les deux boules de glace colorée et Peter face à elle, penché sur ses coudes.

\- Hm, où sont Laura et Derek ? S'enquit-il en portant une cuillerée de glace à ses lèvres.

Sa fille sautilla un instant sur son tabouret.

\- Laura est à la bibliothèque, elle révise pour son diplôme, et Derek est avec sa nana mystère, qu'il ne nous présentera sûrement jamais, marmonna-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

Elle fixa ensuite Peter d'un air sombre.

\- Et maman a d'autre chose à faire, elle rentrera tard, cracha-t-elle enfin.

Peter soupira à moitié sous la voix mauvaise qu'elle avait. Adieu le moment père/fille. Il lâcha sa cuillère, qui tinta en se percutant aux parois du bol.

\- D'accord. Alors on a le temps de parler.

\- Je n'ai rien à te dire, grogna Malia.

\- Alors tu te tais et tu écoute, rétorqua son père en haussant un sourcil.

Malia, en bonne adolescente, renifla dédaigneusement et se leva.

\- J'ai des devoirs à faire, marmonna-t-elle en ramassant ses affaires.

\- Malia ! Tonna son père en fronçant les sourcils.

Elle cligna des yeux, peu habitué à ce que son père, si joyeux, enfantin et joueur, soit aussi sérieux.

\- Assieds-toi, maintenant. Tu ne vas pas pouvoir m'éviter et me détester toute ta vie, déclara-t-il froidement.

La jeune fille grimaça, le regard flamboyant, mais pas assez téméraire pour quitter la pièce en claquant la porte. Alors elle se rassit mais en faisant bien comprendre à son père qu'elle n'avait aucune envie d'être là.

\- .Je sais que depuis cette histoire à Sacramento, tu m'en veux et tu crois que je fais du mal à ta mère.

\- Tu la trompes tous les quatre matins, bien sûr que tu lui fais du mal ! Clama la jeune fille.

Peter leva la main et soupira.

\- Écoute. Quand j'ai rencontré ta mère, on était encore au lycée. Ça a tout de suite collé entre nous, et quand elle est tombée enceinte et qu'on s'est marié, ça a été difficile pendant un temps, mais ça a été. Sauf que...

-Sauf que t'es gay, marmonna sa gamine en fixant le plan de travail devant elle.

Peter secoua la tête.

\- Ça, je ne l'ai réalisé qu'à la mort de... De ma sœur.

Il déglutit difficilement. Malgré le fait que le temps ai passé, il avait encore un peu de mal à la laisser partir, pas en la voyant tous les jours dans les sourires et les mimiques de Laura et Derek.

\- Il se trouve que... que ta mère et moi, bien que tu en doutes, on s'aime énormément.

Sa fille renifla dédaigneusement, prête à rétorquer quelque chose mais son père ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

\- Je t'interdis de remettre en cause l'amour que je porte à ta mère !

Il fronça les sourcils et se frotta les cheveux d'une main, l'autre serrée en poing sur le comptoir face à lui.

\- On s'est rencontré au lycée, et tout de suite ça a accroché. On ne t'a jamais caché qu'on t'a eut tôt et que... qu'on a été surprit.

\- Je suis un accident, marmonna la jeune fille.

\- Tu sais que je n'aime pas ce mot, grimaça-t-il en la regardant.

Elle soupira.

\- Je sais.

\- Ce n'est pas parce que... parce qu'on a eut une famille très tôt que ce n'est pas pour ça que ça ne nous plaît pas, soupira-t-il. On t'aime énormément, tu n'as pas le droit de douter de ça. Mais...

Il se frotta les yeux.

\- C'est vrai que le temps m'a apprit que les femmes n'étaient pas forcément ce dont j'avais besoin.

\- Comment tu peux lui faire ça ? Gémit sa petite.

Peter secoua la tête.

\- Je ne lui fais rien... Écoute. Avant de rencontrer ta mère, je virevoltais de droite à gauche. Mais ce n'était jamais assez bien, jusqu'à ce que Maureen arrive.

Il leva la main, attirant son attention.

\- Et je te jure... je te jure sur ma vie... sur la tombe de Talia, que je n'ai jamais trompé ta mère.

\- Mais tu... S'étonna-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

Il hocha la tête.

\- Oui. Certes, j'ai des aventures avec des hommes. Je tiens à ta mère et mes sentiments pour elle ne changeront jamais. Parce que c'est ma meilleur amie, et je sais que le sentiment est réciproque. Quand... Quand Derek et Laura sont venu vivre avec nous, tu dois te souvenir dans quel état j'étais.

Il déglutit difficilement.

\- C'est à ce moment là que j'ai apprit plus de choses sur moi que je ne l'aurais cru, et oui. Je pense être gay.

\- Tu penses ?

\- Je n'aime pas les cases, sourit malicieusement le père.

Mais sa fille n'avait aucune envie de sourire. Alors il soupira en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Je sais que tu crois que ta mère te dit que tout va bien juste pour pas que tu t'inquiètes. Mais c'est vrai. Elle et moi avons beaucoup discuté depuis le temps. Et c'est vrai que nous ne sommes pas un couple ordinaire. Mais il a tellement de façon d'aimer les gens, d'aimer ceux qui nous sont proches et pour ta mère et moi, eh bien nous sommes un couple... disons, flexible.

Malia déglutit difficilement.

\- C'est pas normal, marmonna-t-elle.

Peter se frotta le front.

\- C'est sûr que si tu t'attends à ce qu'on ressemble aux parents de tes amis...

\- Mais vous faîtes comme si ! S'énerva-t-elle.

Le père cligna des yeux puis secoua la tête.

\- Non ! Non, on ne fait pas semblant. Le temps qu'on passe ensemble n'est pas feint, on s'aime beaucoup, je t'ai déjà dit.

\- Et moi dans tout ça ? Je me trouve où dans tout ça, dans ce... ce duo si bizarre et malsain ?!

\- Nous ne sommes pas malsain ! S'exclama Peter.

Il secoua les mains devant lui, énervé et assez frustré de ne pas réussir à s'expliquer correctement.

\- C'est si dure à comprendre ? Tu es notre fille, notre enfant.

Il secoua la tête, dépité.

\- Est-ce qu'on t'a jamais donné l'impression de se haïr ? De ne pas pouvoir passer du temps l'un avec l'autre, de s'éviter totalement ? De ne plus pouvoir...

Il soupira de nouveau.

\- Est-ce que c'est plus bizarre que les couples qui ne s'aiment plus depuis des années mais qui se refusent de divorcer et qui continuent de vivre ensemble, l'un sur le canapé, l'autre dans la chambre ?! Soupira-t-il en levant les bras au ciel.

Malia observa son père puis réfléchit, le regard dans le vide, avant d'esquisser un sourire timide.

\- Non...

Peter soupira - ENCORE ! Cette situation l'ennuyait et le fatiguait - et secoua la tête en se redressant.

\- C'est vrai. Ta mère et moi, on est un couple peu conventionnel. Je vais voir à droite, elle va voir à gauche, mais nous sommes des amis très proches. Aussi proche que peuvent l'être deux personnes, vois-tu.

\- Aaaaah, papa ! Je veux pas savoir, grimaça sa gamine.

Peter sourit et tira un peu la langue.

\- Oh allez, tu as presque quinze ans, on a eu la conversation l'année dernière.

Quand ils avaient trouvé une cigarette dans sa chambre. Maureen et lui avaient fait d'une pierre deux coups, et la conversation sur le sexe et l'amour avait été très marrant... Toute la gêne passée, bien entendu.

\- C'est naturel, le sexe. L'amour aussi. Tes préférences sexuelles t'apparaîtrons quand ce sera le bon moment, que ce soit homme ou femme, tout ce qui importe, c'est que tu sois bien, en paix avec toi-même et qui tu es.

Il posa sa main sur son torse.

\- C'est la même chose pour moi. J'aime ta mère, mais sexuellement parlant, je préfère les hommes. Et certes, je m'en suis peut-être rendu compte un peu tard. Mais ta mère est d'accord avec ça.

Il posa ses mains à plat sur le comptoir et soupira. Vraiment, il n'aurait jamais pensé cela aussi difficile à faire.

\- Et c'est comme ça qu'un couple fonctionne. Deux personnes qui s'aiment, qui sont toutes deux consentantes pour ce qu'ils... s'échangent. Ou ne s'échangent pas, dans notre cas. Ce qu'ils vivent, ensemble. Enfin, tu-tu vois ce que je veux dire.

Il se racla la gorge.

\- Elle et moi avons nos secrets, bien entendu, comme toutes personnes. Mais nous sommes bien ensemble, alors on ne se cache pas ce genre de choses, parce qu'on fonctionne ensemble. Et on... t'a bien élevé, je crois. Je ne peux qu'espérer qu'on t'a aimé comme il le fallait, que tu... arriveras peut-être à comprendre plus tard ce qui nous lie, ta mère et moi. On ne s'est jamais disputé devant toi, on s'est toujours bien occupé de toi, parce qu'on est tes parents. On est juste un peu plus... original que ceux de tes amis, termina-t-il avec un sourire contrit.

Malia observa son père en s'humidifiant les lèvres.

\- Je peux aller faire mes devoirs, maintenant ? s'enquit-elle d'une petite voix.

Peter ferma les yeux, soupira, et fit un geste de la main pour l'inviter à quitter la pièce.

Sa fille récupéra ses affaires et quitta donc la pièce en traînant un peu des pieds, et l'informaticien grogna en s'affalant sur le comptoir. Sa main tapota sa poche et en sortit son téléphone, appuyant sur la touche rapide avant de porter le portable à son oreille.

\- _Allô ? Peter chéri, tout va bien ?_

\- Tu parleras à ta fille, hein ?

\- . _.. euh, pardon ?_ S'étonna Maureen à l'autre bout du fil.

Peter soupira et se redressa, posant son menton sur sa main posée à plat.

\- Je viens d'avoir la conversation la plus difficile avec notre fille, encore plus difficile que quand on lui a expliqué l'acte sexuel pour la première fois !

\- _Difficile pour elle, ou pour toi ?_

\- J'ai dû justifier mes choix de vie et mes préférences, pour moi bien entendu !

\- _Peter, mon cœur, calme-toi_ , l'entendit-il sourire. _Je lui parlerais._

\- Elle veut pas me croire, geignit Peter en soupirant, boudeur. Elle pense que je te fais du mal.

Maureen rit un peu plus fort au téléphone.

\- Ne te moque pas ! Fronça-t-il les sourcils en se redressant.

\- _Oh Peter... Tu es un vraiment un père gâteux, mon cœur. Je parlerais à Malia, elle comprendra que je suis totalement satisfaite dans notre mariage_ , sourit-elle.

Peter inspira doucement puis soupira.

\- Tu rentres à quelle heure ?

\- _Hm, j'ai une réunion dans une_ _demi-heure_ _, mais elle ne sera pas longue. Je rentrerais vers sept heures._

\- Ça te dit chinois ?

\- _Avec grand plaisir !_

\- Très bien. Alors à ce soir, ma belle.

\- _A ce soir, Pete,_ sourit-elle.

Puis elle raccrocha et Peter soupira en se rallongeant sur le comptoir.

 _Piou piou piou_... Il était lessivé.

.*.

Le soir même, après un repas à coup de livraison chinoise, où Derek avait passé tout le dîner à jouer avec sa nourriture sans véritablement y toucher, la tête dans les nuages, et Laura qui lui lançait des regards suspicieux, et Malia qui observait sa mère puis son père, silencieuse et encore un peu sceptique... Bref, après un repas peu agréable, il fallait le reconnaître, Maureen était allé dans la chambre de sa fille pour lui parler, et Peter l'avait attendu dans leur propre chambre.

Ils s'étaient ensuite glissés dans le lit et Maureen s'était blottie contre lui.

.

Le regard braqué au plafond, caressant doucement l'épaule de Maureen, Peter soupira doucement.

\- Alors ? S'enquit-il doucement.

\- Alors quoi ? Rétorqua Maureen en baillant.

Peter fonça les sourcils.

\- Malia. La discussion. Vous avez parlé, au moins ?!

Sa femme souffla un rire et se redressa un peu.

\- Tu es vraiment trop protecteur avec ta fille, incroyable.

\- Quoi ?! S'indigna-t-il. Elle me déteste ! Elle n'a pas le droit de me détester ! Pourquoi je suis le méchant de l'histoire ?

Maureen ne répondit rien et se redressa plutôt pour allumer la lumière. Elle le regarda, les sourcils froncés.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu as en ce moment ? Ça fait quelques mois que tu es...

Elle agita la main devant lui.

\- ... bizarre, termina-t-elle avec une moue.

Peter croisa les bras sur son torse et haussa les épaules, toujours allongé en refusant totalement de bouger.

\- Hm... Alors, elle me déteste ?

\- Non Peter. Elle ne te déteste pas. Malia est juste un peu perdue, malheureusement. Mais ça à l'air d'aller. Alors maintenant, dis-moi, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive réellement ?

Peter grommela et roula dans le lit, lui tournant le dos. Sa femme ricana un peu et se rapprocha pour se pencher sur son épaule.

\- Alors ? Chantonna-t-elle.

Un long silence s'installa dans la pièce, et Peter espérait vainement qu'elle allait lâcher l'affaire, mais Maureen était têtue, presque aussi têtue que lui, incroyable ! Elle resta là, le menton sur son épaule en observant son profil, attendant patiemment.

\- Il ne m'a pas rappelé, marmonna enfin l'informaticien en grommelant à moitié.

\- Ah !

Maureen se redressa comme une collégienne qui était heureuse d'un quelconque ragot raconté par sa meilleure amie, puis se figea.

\- Euh... Qui ça ?

Peter soupira comme un cheval et se tourna vers elle en fronçant les sourcils avec une grimace de moquerie.

\- Argent, cracha-t-il.

Sa femme haussa les sourcils, surprise.

\- Sérieusement ? S'étonna-t-elle.

Peter gémit un peu plus et hocha lentement la tête.

\- Très bien. Chris alors ! Tu as un crush sur Chris ! Quelle ironie ! Se mit-elle à rire.

\- Aucun commentaire ! _AUCUN_ ! Et je n'ai aucun crush, rien, que dalle, nada ! Secoua-t-il la tête en claquant la langue sur son palais. Eh puis quoi, encore, hm ?

Maureen gloussa - oh, par pitié, Stop ! - et se glissa contre lui.

\- Alors mon cœur, la sentit-il sourire contre son bras. Pourquoi tu ne le rappelles pas, toi ? Ça fait plusieurs mois déjà, et je sais que tu n'es pas une personne qui s'empêche d'appeler quelqu'un par ego ou par timidité. Tu veux quelque chose, tu t'offres les possibilités de l'avoir. Alors dis-moi ce qui ne va pas.

Peter renifla et fit la moue. Maureen releva le visage vers lui en haussant un sourcil.

\- Eh bien quoi ?

\- J'ai pas son numéro, marmonna-t-il finalement.

Un silence s'installa entre eux le temps d'un instant avant que Maureen ne soupire théâtralement.

\- Mais quel bras cassé tu peux être des fois, c'est incroyable !

Elle picora sa joue d'un baiser.

\- Mon beau et grand charmeur, coureur de queue de pie au sourire ravageur, qui ne sait plus quoi faire quand il veut revoir quelqu'un. Plein de contradiction que tu es, jeune padawan.

Peter cligna des yeux puis fronça les sourcils quand sa jolie femme quitta le lit, dans le t-shirt appartenant à son mari. Ce dernier la regarda quitter la chambre sans même qu'il ai eu le temps de réagir. _Mais qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait, encor_ e ? Se demanda-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel. Il haussa un sourcil quand elle revint en trottinant quelques minutes après, un papier dans la main.

\- Voilà. Je n'arrive pas à croire que j'aide mon mari à conclure avec quelqu'un d'autre, éclata-t-elle de rire en se rasseyant sur le lit.

Elle agita le papier devant les yeux de son mari, qui l'attrapa.

\- C'est la première fois qu'on fait ça, on devrait le noter d'une pierre blanche, s'amusa-t-elle avant de se rallonger, prête à éteindre la lumière.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? S'enquit Peter en jetant un coup d'œil à la note qu'elle venait de lui donner.

\- L'adresse et le numéro de téléphone du cabinet de Christopher Argent.

Peter tourna la tête vers Maureen en souriant.

\- Ah ?

\- Hmhm. Tu l'appelle demain, sans faute, c'est clair ?

Maureen bailla ensuite et grommela sur l'idiotie de son époux en éteignant la lumière. Puis elle bougea pour s'allonger sur le lit et enfonça son visage dans son oreiller.

\- Bonne nuit, mon cœur, souffla-t-elle.

Dans la pénombre, Peter sourit doucement et déposa le papier sur la table de nuit avant de se pencher vers elle et d'embrasser ses cheveux.

\- Bonne nuit, Maureen.

.*.

\- Par les quatre cavaliers de l'Apocalypse, mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ?!

Peter releva le nez du bouquin de loi qu'il était en train de lire, les pieds posés sur le bureau face à lui. Il sourit de toutes ses dents et se lécha les lèvres en posant le livre ouvert sur son estomac.

\- Ça fait longtemps, petit Chris. Et une référence biblique ? C'est presque trop respectueux pour moi.

Il s'étira en se laissant aller dans le siège de bureau.

\- Appelle-moi Samael, susurra-t-il, le regard brillant.

Face à lui, le visage de Christopher Argent se crispa et son regard devint aussi tranchant que le métal alors qu'il refermait la porte derrière lui.

\- Au risque de me répéter, Hale... Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ? Marmonna-t-il en faisant tomber les papiers qu'il tenait à la main sur son bureau, face à Peter.

Ce dernier renifla un instant et joua des sourcils en se mordillant la lèvre.

\- Eh bien, j'ai attendu ton appel, tu sais.

Le regard mauvais que lui lança Chris le fit frissonner.

\- Tu croyais vraiment que j'allais te rappeler ?

\- Hm, sincèrement ? Oui. Pendant un instant, j'y ai cru, haussa-t-il des épaules.

L'avocat frappa les jambes de Peter pour les faire quitter son bureau et s'y assit, fronçant les sourcils et croisant les bras sur son torse. Peter sourit un peu plus doucement en l'observant.

\- Hier, j'avais dans l'optique de te donner un petit coup de téléphone, pour raviver de bons souvenirs, vois-tu.

Son regard passa sur une photo qui traînait sur le bureau de celui qui avait été son amant pendant une nuit plusieurs mois auparavant, une photo représentant Christopher et celle qui devait être sa femme, une femme rousse à l'air un peu sombre, alors que Chris et sa fille souriaient de toutes leurs dents, une petite de l'âge de Malia, aux cheveux bruns et au regard doux. Christopher avait l'air d'aimer profondément sa fille.

\- Mais au final, je me suis dit que venir directement te voir ne pouvait être que bien plus intéressant, tu vois, sourit-il en reportant son attention sur Christopher.

Ce dernier fronça les sourcils et se retourna, apercevant la photo sur laquelle Peter avait porté son attention pendant un temps, et balança son bras en arrière pour rabattre le cadre photo sur le bureau.

\- Bien, marmonna-t-il.

Peter haussa un sourcil.

\- Bien ? Quoi, c'est tout ? Pas de cri, pas de grognement, pas de ... Je ne sais pas, de petite colère 'kinky' où tu me plaques contre un mur ? Susurra Peter.

Chris le fusilla de nouveau du regard.

\- Autre question, dévia-t-il la conversation. Comment tu as fais pour entrer, ici ?

Peter haussa les épaules et sourit de toutes ses dents.

\- Hale... Gronda Argent.

\- C'est bon, c'est bon, s'amusa l'informaticien en levant les mains devant lui. J'ai un petit quelque chose avec les... serrures. Portes, menottes, aucune ne me résiste.

\- Et comment tu es passé par delà Alice ?

Peter cligna des yeux.

\- Alice ?

\- Ma secrétaire, soupira Argent.

\- Oh ! J'ai attendu qu'elle aille se chercher un café.

L'avocat roula des yeux et se passa une main sur son visage. Toute sa stature se détendit imperceptiblement et il soupira en observant Peter derrière ses doigts.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, murmura-t-il enfin, comme abandonnant le combat.

Peter fronça les sourcils. Alors oui, peut-être que l'informaticien était chiant, casse-couille même, envahissant et tout ce qui s'en suit ; mais ce n'était pas normal que Christopher abandonne aussi vite.

Prit d'une drôle d'impression, quelque chose qui ne lui arrivait jamais - mais il adorait faire chier Chris, et il fallait rappeler que mine de rien, la petite crevette lui avait manqué un max - il sauta sur ses pieds. Son mouvement brusque arracha un sursaut à l'avocat, qui posa sur lui un regard un peu perdu, ce qui renforça Peter dans son idée que quelque chose n'allait pas.

\- Il est treize heures, tu avais des papiers en mains, et ta pochette est à côté de ton bureau, tu n'as pas encore déjeuné. Alors tu viens avec moi, s'exclama-t-il en agrippant le poignet de l'avocat.

\- Quoi ?!

Peter le tira à sa suite et Chris se débattit un peu.

\- Non mais, quoi ?! Cracha-t-il en réussissant à lui reprendre son bras.

\- Allez, c'est moi qui invite ! Sourit Peter en se tournant vers lui.

Christopher grimaça et le PDG haussa un sourcil.

\- Tu vas vraiment dire non à de la bouffe gratuite ?

Le visage de l'avocat se tordit alors qu'il se battait visiblement avec ses idées, avant qu'il ne se retourne pour prendre sa veste sur son porte manteau.

\- Fais gaffe, Hale. Je vais te faire raquer, le prévint-il.

\- Cela ne m'étonnerait même pas de toi, ronronna presque Peter en se léchant les lèvres.

.

Et Peter avait raison. Meilleur vin, repas fin et délicat qui était délicieux en bouche, mais qui ne remplissait pas trop l'estomac, petite harpe en fond, _dresscode_ à l'équivalent d'une paye annuel du péquin lambda... Il ne manquait plus que les chandelles, et Peter se serait presque cru à une _date_ tout ce qu'il y a de plus... banale. Mais Peter détestait le banal - et Christopher le savait, au vu de son regard vicieux et supérieur. Ce filou l'avait bien arnaqué. Pff, gamin.

\- C'est toi qui ose dire ça ?

L'informaticien cligna des yeux et sortit de ses pensées, réalisant qu'il avait parlé tout haut. Il fixa son vis-à-vis avec une moue.

\- Quoi ? Marmonna-t-il.

\- C'est toi qui voulais jouer, lui rappela Chris en portant son verre de vin à ses lèvres.

Peter l'observa faire avec un petit frisson de plaisir remontant le long de sa nuque. Hm.

\- J'ai à peine commencé, s'amusa-t-il en haussant un sourcil.

Un silence chargé de ' _quelque chose_ ' s'installa entre eux, ce même silence qui portait les fameuses chandelles depuis le début du repas. Yeux dans les yeux, ils terminèrent de déjeuner alors que ce quelque chose pesait entre eux. Peter eut un sourire.

\- Alors, petit Chris...

En face de lui, l'avocat ferma les yeux et soupira, son corps se crispant alors qu'il devait sans aucun doute se remémorer les _joyeux_ souvenirs de lycée, quand ce sobriquet précédait une bonne trempe de la part de Peter.

\- Dis-moi donc pourquoi tu ne m'as pas rappelé, s'enquit l'informaticien avec un petit sourire libidineux.

Chris l'observa par dessus la serviette qu'il utilisait pour s'essuyer les lèvres.

\- Ça te chiffonne vraiment, cette histoire, déclara doucement l'avocat en se redressant, posant ses coudes sur la table.

Peter haussa un sourcil et se redressa à son tour. Il observa Chris poser son menton sur ses mains jointe et le fixer, le regard pétillant de malice.

\- Tu n'as vraiment pas l'habitude qu'on ne fasse pas ce que tu veux, n'est-ce pas ? Murmura doucement l'avocat en souriant d'un air de petit chat malicieux.

L'informaticien se pencha vers lui, mi-amusé, mi-sérieux.

\- On peut dire ça, oui, répondit-il en haussant un sourcil.

Le regard de l'avocat brilla un peu plus et Peter sourit.

\- Quoi ? Ne me dis pas que tu n'en as pas eut envie.

\- Sache, Hale, que j'ai jeté ta carte depuis que j'ai quitté le Citizen hôtel, de retour à Sacramento, susurra Chris.

Le PDG ouvrit la bouche, outré.

\- Vraiment ?!

\- Surprit, Hale ?

\- On peut dire ça, oui !

Peter se laissa aller dans son siège.

\- C'est d'une tristesse, fit-il la moue en observant autour de lui le restaurant.

Chris souffla un rire et Peter lui lança un regard noir.

\- Je suis déçu, mais peut-être pas vraiment surprit, après tout, soupira le PDG en pliant sa serviette pour la poser à côté de son assiette. Dommage.

Il se leva et reboutonna sa veste de costard. Christopher cligna des yeux et se redressa en l'observant faire.

\- Quoi ? C'est tout ?

Peter sourit et haussa les épaules.

\- Tu n'as plus l'air déprimé et tu ne veux plus me laisser accéder à ton corps. Je t'ai payé un dîner pour tes simples beaux yeux, et j'avoue que c'est un peu triste, se lamenta-t-il.

Il le salua avec un signe de tête et alla payer le repas, le tout sous le regard perdu de l'avocat qu'il sentait sur sa nuque.

Peter pensait quitter le restaurant comme ça, abandonnant Christopher à son sort, mais ce dernier le rattrapa sur le parvis de l'établissement.

\- Quoi ? C'est tout ? S'étonna Christopher. Tu ne force pas ? Pas de sous entendus graveleux ? Pas de... De...

\- En dépits de ce que tu as l'air de penser et de ce dont l'autre greluche a pu m'accuser il y a quelques mois, je ne ' _force_ ' pas, renifla dédaigneusement Peter en resserrant son écharpe autour de son cou.

Le rire que Chris lâcha fit sourire Peter, qui lui lança un rapide regard.

\- Je ne pense pas à ce genre de choses.

L'informaticien senti ses lèvres s'étirer dans un sourire concupiscent.

\- Non, c'est vrai que c'est loin d'être mon genre, s'amusa-t-il.

Il glissa ses mains dans ses poches et commença à partir, s'arrêtant le temps d'un instant auprès de l'avocat.

\- C'est plutôt le tiens, non ? Susurra-t-il en se penchant vers lui.

Il vit clairement le frisson de Chris, qui se crispa et resta totalement immobile.

\- Tu sais, pousser une pauvre petite victime contre un mur, l'embrasser de force, le jeter sur un lit et prendre son innocence... _Tututut_ , ça ne te dis rien ?

\- Et dans ce joli petit fantasme, c'est toi la victime et l'innocent ? Fais-moi rire, répondit Chris aussi bas, d'une voix tendue et presque tremblante.

Peter frissonna et s'écarta assez pour observer le visage de son ancien amant, ses pupilles dilatées à l'extrême.

\- _Touché_ , sourit-il d'un air complice.

Assez près pour sentir la chaleur qui se dégageait l'un de l'autre, Peter réprima l'envie de l'amener dans le premier hôtel du coin histoire d'écrire un remake de cette soirée plutôt génial, mais eh. On a pas tout ce qu'on veut dans la vie. Peter soupira et tapota le torse de Christopher.

\- Eh bien, au plaisir de ne jamais plus se revoir dans de telles conditions, conclut-il.

Il l'observa une dernière fois avant de passer à côté de lui et commença à s'éloigner, les mains dans les poches.

\- Enfin ! S'exclama-t-il en se retournant.

Chris était toujours devant le restaurant, penché sur son téléphone. L'avocat se retourna vers lui, surprit par son coup d'éclat. Peter lui sourit de toutes ses dents et joua des sourcils.

\- Si tu changes d'avis, mon numéro est sur ton bureau. Des post-it traînaient, tu n'arrivais pas, il fallait bien que je m'occupe, s'amusa-t-il en haussant les épaules.

Le visage de Chris se détendit d'une agréable surprise non feinte et Peter marqua un point dans son tableau mental.

\- Ne prend pas trop tes rêves pour une réalité, Hale.

\- Allez, tu ne demandes que ça, répondit Peter en écartant les bras, marchant à reculons. Tu sais quoi faire, Argent !

Et Peter se mit à siffloter en rejoignant son bureau, mine de rien bien content de ce qui s'était passé aujourd'hui.

.*.

Peter sentit ses muscles se contracter alors que la morsure à son épaule lui arrachait un gémissement guttural et les mouvements dans son dos, de plus en plus saccadés, presque douloureux, combinés aux gémissements de son amant tout contre son oreille lui envoyèrent des spasmes de plaisir dans son bas-ventre douloureux. Ses mains étaient immobilisées au dessus de sa tête, et il ne pouvait pas atteindre son érection douloureusement enveloppée de sa cravate et la frustration et le plaisir se battaient en lui au point de le rendre fou.

L'homme gémit douloureusement en laissant son torse tomber contre le matelas, creusant son dos alors que ses genoux tremblaient, cherchant un moyen de friction pour son érection lancinante. Mais son amant rit plutôt, l'empêchant de s'étaler sur le matelas en enserrant fermement ses hanches, qu'il reste à genoux. Peter gémit de frustration et profita d'avoir les mains libres pour agripper sa chemise, faisant sauter un de ses boutons pour pincer un de ses tétons dur et gratter ses ongles sur son ventre dans l'optique d'aller se toucher, mais le poids soudain sur son dos lui coupa le souffle. Une main empoigna ses cheveux et appuya son visage contre son matelas.

\- Non, non, non, Peter, lui susurra une voix rauque à son oreille.

Ses dents agrippèrent son oreille et Peter mordit l'oreiller pour s'éviter de crier, les yeux clos sous le plaisir qui le submergeait.

\- Tu ne te touche pas, lui ordonna-t-il. Pas une touche, rien du tout, mon cher.

Ses hanches claquaient fortement les siennes, rudement, avant de tressauter et Peter sentit une chaleur tapisser ses parois, sauf qu'il ne pouvait rien faire, si ce n'était que quémander un peu d'attention ; mais bien obéissant, les mains agrippant les draps autour de sa tête.

Mais ses genoux le lâchèrent sous la fatigue, frustration, plaisir/douleur, et il s'écroula sur le matelas, un désagréable gémissement à la limite du cri déchira sa gorge alors que son érection se retrouvait compressée entre son corps et son matelas. Il sentit à peine la main fraîche qui caressa l'arrière de sa cuisse jusqu'à remonter jusqu'à son trou pour le presser lentement, glissant à côté de l'érection toujours plantée en lui. Puis la main passa entre ses jambes et un doigt s'enroula autour de sa cravate.

Peter rouvrit brusquement les yeux et poussa cri quand la cravate fut tirée en arrière, serrant un peu plus la base de son membre douloureux et pressant beaucoup trop ses testicules. Tout son corps fut secoué d'un spasme, une bulle de douleur éclata dans son ventre et se mêla à son plaisir, les deux se mélangèrent alors furieusement et Peter perdit totalement la tête.

Il gémit, même cria peut-être, ses hanches bougeaient furieusement, quémandant une délivrance qui lui était refusée - et ses mouvements enfonçait toujours un peu plus le membre dans son fondement, et son érection douloureuse, et sa respiration erratique, et sa vision piquée de blanc, et... et...

Il fut brusquement retourné sur le dos et il sentit un peu de sperme couler hors de lui. Il frémit de plaisir, la bouche entrouverte alors que son érection brûlante et palpitante était caressée par une brise légère, fraîche. La cravate était un objet de torture assez pernicieux et sa voix lui fit défaut quand le bout de son érection se retrouva dans une cavité humide, la cravate étant retirée très lentement, remplacée par une large main qui le serra tout aussi fermement. Et quand son membre fut libéré et que son gland butta le fond d'une gorge, la jouissance le faucha comme un train lancé à pleine vitesse.

.

Le cœur battant douloureusement dans sa poitrine, Peter resta un temps interminable vautré entre les draps, tout le corps tremblant et douloureux, des étoiles dansants sur l'écran que formait ses paupières. Ses poumons le brûlaient alors qu'il cherchait à reprendre son souffle, le cerveau dans du coton qui fut peu à peu percé par quelques bruits autour de lui. Gémissant, totalement épuisé, il rouvrit un œil et leva le bras pour attraper le bras de son amant et l'attirer à lui pour lui voler un baiser.

\- Tu es un monstre, Chris, réussit-il à souffler d'une voix rauque.

Au dessus de lui, l'avocat sourit doucement avant d'embrasser son menton et se laissa tomber à côté de lui, soupirant profondément.

Les deux hommes reprirent leur souffle difficilement, puis Peter bougea un peu les jambes pour reprendre contact avec elles. Ses pauvres membres étaient dans un tel état...

\- Là, on peut vraiment dire que tu m'as brisé les pattes arrières, explosa-t-il de rire en peinant à bouger.

Sa chemise collait à son torse, et sa veste habillée lui tenait beaucoup trop chaud, alors que tout le bas de son corps était nu. Le contraste entre les deux avait quelque chose de... d'excitant. Mais il était beaucoup trop fatigué pour un nouveau round.

\- Oh pitié, Peter, soupira Chris à côté de lui.

L'informaticien tourna le visage vers lui, un sourire sur les lèvres et son regard passa sur ses habits froissés. Ce saligot était toujours habillé, il avait même prit le temps de s'arranger un peu avant de se laisser tomber là, à côté de Peter. L'informaticien, totalement débraillé, se redressa, appuyé en arrière sur ses bras pour reprendre contact avec le monde réel tandis que sa tête tournait un peu à cause du manque d'oxygène.

Il fronça les sourcils en observant la silhouette de son amant crispée sur le lit.

\- Tu es l'homme le plus tendu après un orgasme que je connaisse, marmonna-t-il avant de soupirer.

Christopher Argent leva une main et se frotta le visage avant de jeter un coup d'œil vers lui.

\- Il faut qu'on arrête, Peter.

Ce dernier cligna des yeux et se redressa pour se glisser dans la salle de bain et se nettoyer. Puis il partit à la recherche de ses habits.

\- Tu es en train de me dire que depuis le début, tu as un cas de conscience ? Je te rappelle que tu es celui qui me rappelle à chaque fois, Chris.

\- Tu es celui qui a insisté pour me laisser ton numéro.

Peter remonta son pantalon sur le long de ses jambes et haussa un sourcil dans sa direction.

\- Duh. J'ai à peine insisté ! Si tu avais jeté mon numéro la deuxième fois, je n'aurais peut-être pas insisté une troisième fois.

Chris se redressa sur ses bras pour l'observer se battre avec sa ceinture, l'air exaspéré.

\- Ah oui, vraiment ? Railla-t-il d'une voix froide et sceptique.

Peter boucla sa ceinture et commença à partir à la recherche des trois boutons de sa chemise qu'il s'était arraché plus tôt.

\- Bon, peut-être pas. J'aurais sûrement passé un mois complet à te suivre jusqu'à chez toi pour te faire chier et faire chier ta femme et- Oh !

Il se redressa et se tourna vers Chris, les bras croisés sur son torse.

\- Ça tourne autour de ta femme, c'est ça ?

Christopher soupira et secoua la tête en détournant le regard.

\- En partie.

\- Eh bien, six mois, et tu ne te réveilles que maintenant, incroyable, railla Peter.

Il avait bien espéré, pendant une bonne partie de cette liaison étrange - c'était vraiment une liaison, parce que Peter voyait Chris bien plus souvent que tous les autres hommes avec qui il avait des rapports réguliers - que Chris ne soit pas rattrapé par un cas de conscience d'adultère... Et ça avait été le cas, pendant un peu plus de six mois.

Sauf que maintenant...

Christopher soupira et secoua la tête.

\- Tout le monde n'a pas une femme aussi ouverte et compréhensive que la tienne.

\- Non, c'est sûr, la mienne se tape mon avocat, ricana Peter en glissant deux de ces boutons dans sa poche.

Il grogna en baissant le visage vers son torse, pestant contre son empressement précédent, qui avait détruit sa si jolie chemise. C'était embêtant, il ne pouvait pas vraiment retourner comme ça à son bureau, avec son ventre à l'air. Humphr. Quoiqu'en fermant minutieusement sa veste, on ne voyait rien du tout. Christopher soupira, reportant l'attention de Peter sur lui.

\- Quoi ?

\- C'est toujours étrange pour moi, votre conception du mariage, sourit légèrement Christopher en s'arrangeant un peu.

Peine perdu, Peter n'y avait pas été de main morte, il y avait un magnifique suçon sur sa clavicule, avec quelques marques de morsure.

\- Hm, et ça, ce n'est pas très discret, susurra-t-il en faisant un geste vers la marque.

Chris leva la main et caressa son cou, juste sur ladite marque. Il fronça les sourcils puis son visage devint soucieux. Il soupira et ferma les yeux, secouant la tête.

\- Je vais encore en entendre parler pendant des jours... marmonna-t-il.

Peter s'humidifia les lèvres et l'observa, un sourcil haussé.

\- Hm, encore ? Ah oui, vraiment ?

Chris resserra sa cravate en se mettant à son tour debout. Il lui lança un regard blasé.

\- Aucun commentaire.

\- Hm. Bien. Maintenant, je veux tout savoir, soupira Peter en roulant des yeux, un petit sourire au coin des lèvres.

Christopher sourit à son tour mais se cacha rapidement en se penchant pour récupérer sa veste.

\- Mais tu ne sauras rien.

\- Ah ah, tu me connais mieux que ça, mon petit Chris, s'amusa Peter en le regardant faire.

L'avocat grinça des dents et le fusilla du regard.

\- Arrête de m'appeler comme ça, gronda-t-il.

Peter ne fit que sourire. Parce que depuis six mois, il avait reprit cet abominable sobriquet qui avait rendu fou ledit _petit Chris_ durant leurs années lycée. Ça avait le don de l'énerver et le rendre plus... bestiale.

Peter jeta un regard rapide à sa montre et fit la moue.

\- Bon eh bien, il faut que je file moi.

Chris renifla en constatant qu'il était lui aussi en retard - Pourquoi Peter avait retenu l'heure de la réunion de Chris, il n'en avait aucune idée. Pffeu, malaise. L'avocat plissa sa veste et passa une main dans ses cheveux pour retirer les quelques épis, puis commença à se diriger vers la porte mais s'arrêta à côté de Peter. L'informaticien s'humidifia les lèvres et sourit quand Chris suivit le mouvement du regard. Ils se rapprochèrent en même temps, Peter les mains dans les poches et Chris les bras croisés sur son torse, pour se mordre les lèvres dans un baiser qu'ils se refusaient à chaque fois, si ce n'était qu'au moment de se quitter.

\- Je ne te dis pas à la prochaine alors ? Murmura Peter contre les lèvres de Chris.

Ce dernier lécha doucement sa lèvre inférieure puis s'écarta, reniflant dédaigneusement.

\- On verra.

Et alors que Chris quittait la chambre d'hôtel sans un mot de plus, Peter ferma les yeux et rit mécaniquement.

D'ici deux semaines, Christopher Argent laissera un message sur son téléphone, encore.

* * *

 **REPONSES AUX REVIEWS :**

 **Guest :** \O/ Vraiment heureuse que ça t'ai plus ! Merci beaucoup ! :3 C'est vrai que TP est devenu mon premier vrai bébé... - il va falloir que je reprenne la correction, d'ailleurs... - Merci infiniment, c'est tellement gentil ! Plein de bisous, et j'espère que cette te convient ! :D

 **Meios** : Héhéhéhé, j'espère que ça t'a plus ! ;D

 **Flo** : Floooo \O/ Oui, c'est vrai que niveau retrouvailles... Ils sont CONTENT - Gaïetan *sort* Ouais, ça c'est mon côté un peu malsain que j'ai dépeins sur Peter, ce kink... bestial. Brutal. *frissonne* En tant que femme, je me sens souillé, donc Peter a bien fait d'être un homme u_u

Tu me connais. Rien ne sera fait dans la dentelle uWu

 **Kovu** : Coucou ! :D Contente que la suite te plaise :3 ( Regarde, la suite est là ! :D ) Nooooon, leur relation n'est pas bizarre, non... ( au moins, ils sont tous les deux consentants, le reste ne nous regarde pas. Enfin, presque pas. Nous sommes tous des voyeurs. ) Héhéhé, je vois qu'on aime Peter xD Il est... Eh bah on l'aime vraiment pour de mauvaises raisons. En vrai, si je rencontre quelqu'un comme ça, je crois que je le baffe dès qu'il ouvre la bouche xD MAUREEN ! Elle est géniale, aucune idée de comment elle m'est venu, mais elle fait la paire avec Peter :3 J'aime leur couple aussi, basé sur une forte connexion, beaucoup de discussion et aucun quiproquo. Ils se sont bien trouvés.

Ouais, euh... Concernant Malia... Je l'aime pas _" Toutes mes excuses, mais c'est plus fort que moi. Alors, elle ne sera pas une salope, parce que... parce qu'il n'y a pas de raison qu'elle soit une salope, mais... je m'arrange pour qu'on ne s'attarde pas trop sur elle.

 _Parce que vraiment, je l'aime pas U_u"_

* * *

Ne me demandez pas, ok ? J'ignore totalement d'où vient ce délire avec cette p***in de cravate. Je veux dire, ça n'a aucune... AUCUNE logique.

Quoique. Avec son kink de rapport de forte, un léger bondage n'est pas incohérent, mais... Mais vraiment. Je ne sais pas.

Alors oui, je dois le reconnaître, il y a énormement de sexe dans cette histoire, et peu de sentiments, si ce n'est avec Maureen. Mais... Enfin, on parle d'eux, déjà ; et ensuite... Enfin, regardez comment ils sont l'un avec l'autre u_u Il n'y aucun sentiment mis sur la table !

.

.

.

pour le moment. Mouahahaha 8D

Enfin bref. Voilà. Va peut-être falloir que je me mette à écrire la suite... Et la fin.

Ouais. Je vais faire ça, tient.

Plein de bisous ! 'Win


	4. PARTIE 4

**NOTE** : • _**POUR CE CHAPITRE :** De la dépression, des discutions, du sexe._

• **On retourne aux bonnes vieilles habitudes** : la playlist YouTube avec toutes les chansons des début de chapitres, dans l'ordre d'apparition est toujours la même : https DEUX POINT DEUX BARRES www POINT youtube POINT com SLASH playlist ?list= PL7QlsDi2OGo1vYPBpDZapcuqri -wp76e5

• **BÊTA : C**., qui est super rapide et gentille malgré mon temps de réaction.

* * *

 **– CROSSROADS – PART** **4 -**

 _STEPHEN - Crossfire_

\- Je me suis marié trop tôt avec Victoria.

Peter rouvrit un œil et bailla en s'étirant. Un frisson agréable remonta le long de sa colonne vertébrale alors qu'il sortait de sa torpeur post orgasmique. Il roula sur le ventre, enlaçant un oreiller tout en se tournant vers Christopher, allongé à côté de lui en regardant le plafond fixement.

Un des meilleurs avocats de toute la Californie l'avait contacté une semaine plus tôt. Il avait une affaire, une proposition de cas à défendre à Bakersfield, et Chris avait appelé Peter pour... Passer du bon temps avant de partir une semaine dans le sud de l'état.

Le "pauvre" avocat ne s'était pas attendu à ce que, le soir de son arrivé dans la ville, Peter vienne frapper à sa porte pour une petite sauterie. " - _L'air frais du sud me rend toute chose !_ " - " - _Sérieusement, Peter ?_ " - " - _Arrête d'être grincheux~_ "

Parce que Peter avait eut raison, trois mois plus tôt : Chris n'avait pas pu s'arrêter de l'appeler - et Peter s'y était même mit. Oh certes, l'avocat était toujours entouré d'une brume de culpabilités frustrée qui faisait bien rire Peter - les hommes mariés, c'était toujours très marrant - mais ils continuaient de se voir. Assez souvent pour que Peter n'ai plus besoin de ressortir de vieux numéros de son agenda de contacts sensuels, sexués...

Peter cligna des yeux et se redressa sur ses coudes.

La nuit était tombée et les lumières de la rue dansaient sur les murs de la chambre d'hôtel. Ils n'avaient pas prit le temps d'allumer les lumières alors que le soleil se couchait, ils étaient bien trop occupé.

\- Victoria ?

Chris passa une main sur son visage et Peter suivit des yeux les lignes de son corps, se gorgeant de la vue magnifique qu'il lui offrait en s'exposant ainsi dans sa glorieuse nudité, une chaire de poule ornant sa peau alors que la torpeur post orgasmique s'estompait.

\- Ma petite amie du lycée ? Elle était dans l'année en dessous de nous. Et elle était dans ma classe quand j'ai redoublé.

Peter ricana et joua des sourcils en le regardant.

\- Alors grâce à moi, tu as rencontré ta future femme ? Tu me dois des remerciements ! Se vanta-t-il.

Christopher soupira et se redressa pour disparaître dans la salle de bain, un sourire sur les lèvres ; et Peter ronronna presque en observant ce bas des reins très alléchant.

\- Tu ne crois pas que depuis presque un an, ce qu'on fait n'est pas suffisant ? S'enquit Chris de la salle de bain.

Peter soupira théâtralement en se laissant retomber lourdement dans le matelas, s'enfonçant dans l'oreiller et se glissant sous les draps. Il sursauta quand un gant humide et TRES froid lui tomba sur l'épaule.

\- Ne souille pas plus mes draps qu'ils ne le sont déjà ! Tempêta Christopher, adosser à l'encadrement de la porte.

L'informaticien le fusilla du regard mais sortit du lit pour se nettoyer. Au final, il laissa tomber le gant humide dans l'évier pour se glisser sous la douche et s'y prélasser. Quand il sortit de la salle de bain, nu comme un vers, Christopher était glissé sous ses draps, un dossier en main qu'il lisait avec une paire de lunette sur le nez. Damned, une petite paire de lunette aux montures en fer fin, par dieu, il cherchait à tuer Peter ? Ce dernier sourit dramatiquement en se laissant tomber à ses côtés. Christopher ne lui lança même pas un regard, tournant simplement la page de son dossier.

\- Pourquoi je suis sûr que tu n'as pas réservé de chambre et que tu vas squatter la mienne ? Déclara-t-il d'une voix légère.

\- Hm, tu es très fort, Sherlock, s'amusa Peter en s'étirant.

Du coin de l'œil, allongé sur le ventre, il le vit lui jeter un regard, ses yeux caressant son dos et le creux de ses reins et Peter s'étira entre les draps, s'exhibant comme il adorait le faire.

\- Bon aller, raconte. Je suis une commère, je veux savoir ce qui se passe avec ta femme, ricana Peter en enfonçant son visage dans le matelas.

Chris lui jeta un coup d'œil et Peter ferma les yeux. A vrai dire, il avait réservé une chambre d'hôtel. Il ne comptait rester que deux, trois jours, pour embêter Chris comme il le devait - mais là, il avait juste envie d'être avec Chris. Parce qu'il l'aimait bien, au fond. Ils s'amusaient bien, quand ils se voyaient en coup de vent, c'était passionné et Peter était enfin rassasié ; et quand ils prenaient un peu de temps - Peter qui kidnappait Chris pour un déjeuner surprise, quand il s'incrustait dans sa chambre d'hôtel quand il arrivait à l'avocat de quitter Beacon Hills - ils ne changeaient pas, à se prendre le bec pour un rien, à se chicaner comme quand ils étaient au lycée, et pour l'aspect "agression physique", ils terminaient sous les draps. Alors oui, Peter avait bien prévu de rester là, pour la nuit. Ce serait une première, et pourquoi pas.

\- Il n'y a rien à dire, on est sortit ensemble, elle m'a parlé de mariage, ça me semblait être la bonne option. Puis elle est tombée enceinte et voilà, marmonna l'avocat en remontant ses lunettes sur son nez.

Peter le regarda puis soupira et bougea, s'installant sous les draps et se blottissant contre le matelas, gémissant de plaisir. Cette literie était magique !

\- Ouais, un peu comme moi et Maureen, quoi, releva-t-il en baillant.

Christopher ricana en fermant le dossier et le posant sur son torse pour porter toute son attention sur Peter.

\- Ce n'est pas vraiment la même chose. Maureen a été une légende au lycée pendant encore quelque temps après que vous ayez eut votre diplôme, parce qu'après tout elle a été La grande Maureen qui a mit le grappin sur l'insatiable Peter Hale, s'amusa-t-il légèrement.

\- C'était la bonne chose à faire, sourit Peter en roulant sur le dos.

\- Et au final, tu es gay, répéta Chris.

Apparemment, c'était quelque chose qui avait marqué l'avocat, qu'il se soit découvert son véritable goût bien tard.

\- Je n'aime pas les cases, Chris, marmonna l'informaticien en se blottissant sous les draps.

Il rouvrit un oeil et pencha la tête pour observer son amant, un petit sourire sur les lèvres.

\- Et puis, on ne parlait pas de moi, mais de toi, je te rappelle ! Ricana-t-il.

Christopher soupira en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Tu sais ce que c'est. Les hormones, ont fait des concessions parce que ce n'est pas de sa faute, puis l'accouchement, le baby blues, puis carrément la dépression post-partum.

Peter grimaça sous les draps.

\- Hm, j'ai entendu parler de ça, ce n'est pas très sympathique apparemment. Ça a duré combien de temps ? S'intéressa-t-il.

Chris le regarda, l'air fatigué.

\- J'espère que ça sera passé d'ici quelques années, répondit-il en un soupir.

Peter cligna des paupières, fronça les sourcils en essayant de comprendre ce qu'il venait de dire et se redressa dans son lit.

\- Tu m'étonnes que tu sois frustré si ta femme est dépressive.

Christopher ricana amèrement en fermant les yeux et secouant la tête.

\- Oh, non. Victoria n'est pas dépressive voyons, pas du tout, railla-t-il. Tu comprends, elle refuse de voir quelqu'un, parce que, je la cite " _Je ne suis pas folle !_ ". Mais je suis celui qui lui a fait raté sa vie, tout se passe mal pour elle et c'est de ma faute.

\- Et... Pourquoi tu ne divorce pas ?

\- J'ai bien essayé. Deux fois. La première fois, je suis rentré à la maison après le travail en trouvant Allison toute seule dans le salon, dans son trotteur et Victoria nulle part en vue. J'ai dû arrêter de travailler pour m'occuper de ma fille, parce que Victoria ne pouvait pas le faire. Pendant deux ans, j'ai contracté une dette auprès de mon père pour pouvoir vivre, grimaça-t-il.

Cette fois-ci, Peter ne dit rien. Il ne se moqua pas, il s'adossa plutôt à la tête de lit pour l'écouter, assez surprit de cette partie de la vie de Chris qu'il ne connaissait pas. Presque un an qu'ils se voyaient régulièrement, et Peter ne savait presque rien, alors oui. Ça l'intéressait.

\- Victoria a essayé de retourner travailler, mais elle avait prit de mauvaises habitudes, à ne rien faire de ses journées, et a été viré.

Christopher soupira fermement.

\- Et c'était de ma faute, bien entendu. Alors quand Allison a eut trois ans, j'ai demandé le divorce. Et Victoria a fait une tentative de suicide.

Peter se crispa et fronça les sourcils. Il aimait se moquer, il aimait taquiner les gens, mais il savait très bien que la dépression n'avait rien de marrant. Ce qui l'étonnait, c'était l'amertume dont faisait preuve Chris, en parlant de sa femme.

\- Elle se complaît dans son état, marmonna ce dernier. Elle me reproche tout ce qu'il y a de mauvais dans sa vie, et peut-être est-ce le cas ! Peut-être, mais ce n'est pas une raison ! Je suis bloqué avec elle, dans un mariage sans amour, où elle se complaît dans son état sans prévoir de changer quoique ce soit, elle vide nos comptes sur un coup de tête pour acheter un bateau, ou une peinture hors de prix qu'elle laisse moisir dans le garage...

Il prit une inspiration et se passa une main sur le visage.

\- J'ai essayé trois fois de partir, mais à chaque fois, elle a tenté de se suicider. La deuxième fois, Allison avait cinq ans, et c'est elle qui a trouvé Victoria dans la salle de bain, les poignets ouverts alors que sa mère chantait du Nirvana.

Peter déglutit difficilement, partagé entre l'horreur que ça avait dû être pour la petite gamine, et... et le burlesque de la situation. Tout de même, ça n'avait rien de marrant, les tentatives de suicides ! Mais...

\- Comment elle l'a prit ? S'enquit-il d'une voix presque douce.

Chris se crispa, comme s'il avait oublié à qui il était en train de parler, puis soupira.

\- Allison ? Elle ne se souvient de rien maintenant. Mais ça l'avait perturbé pendant quelques mois. Victoria est... elle est très forte. Elle ne s'est jamais intéressé à elle quand elle était bébé, puis ça a été sa poupée à chérir, habiller et coiffer ; et Allison l'aime énormément. Mais...

Il jeta presque le dossier qu'il tenait toujours sur la table de nuit et s'enfonça sous les draps.

\- Mais sa mère sait que je ferais tout pour ma fille. Je rêve de pouvoir partir, mais je sais que si je le fais, elle tentera de nouveau d'attenter à ses jours, en faisant bien comprendre à tout le monde et notamment l'enfant qui l'adule, que c'est de ma faute.

Il marmonna un "encore" à peine audible.

Sous les draps, Christopher se terra et ferma les yeux, refusant sûrement d'affronter le regard de Peter. Ce dernier s'humidifia les lèvres et retint un soupire. Maintenant, l'informaticien comprenait un peu mieux tout ce nuage maussade qui flottait autour de l'avocat, et le besoin de quitter le plus souvent la ville. Chris avait toujours l'air au bord de la crise nerf, ou au bord de la rupture d'anévrisme, et même s'il était possible qu'il exagère, cela se voyait clairement que ça le minait, le plombait.

Alors pour la première fois de sa vie, Peter ne se moqua pas, ne taquina pas Chris sur la situation. Cela n'aurait aucun sens, ce n'était définitivement pas marrant. Peter se redressa un instant dans le lit et grimpa sur Chris pour éteindre la lumière. L'avocat grogna puis se mit à rire légèrement quand Peter se laissa tomber sur lui comme un gros chat.

Bon, certes, c'était maladroit, mais c'était sa manière à lui pour lui dire " _Hey, j'ai comprit ce que tu as dit, je suis désolé, je ne peux pas comprendre ce que tu vis, mais hors de question de te dire ça, ce n'est pas si on était en couple ou que je t'apprécie plus que d'ordinaire, hein - je suis toujours le connard insensible du lycée, ne vas pas croire n'importe quoi._ "

Chris n'hésita qu'un seul instant avant de passer son bras dans le dos de Peter et l'informaticien fit mine de ne pas ressentir cette petite boule de chaleur dans son torse, quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais ressentit jusqu'alors et hors de question de réfléchir à ce que ça voulait véritablement dire.

Et puis quoi encore, pensa-t-il en ricanant intérieurement.

Peter était un idiot aveugle handicapé, et ne le reconnaîtra jamais.

.*.

\- Mon cœur ? Tout va bien ?

Peter releva son nez de son ordinateur portable posé sur le comptoir de la cuisine. Il cligna des yeux et se les frottas, réalisant seulement qu'il avait désormais bien mal aux doigts, engourdis et presque... comment dire, pleins de crampes ? Peter se frotta un peu plus fort les yeux avec le dos de sa main puis se redressa en étirant ses bras au dessus de lui, faisant craquer sa nuque, son dos et ses poignets. Il gémit de douleur autant que de plaisir puis se laissa retomber lâchement et soupira. Il s'humidifia les lèvres et regarda Maureen, qui l'observait d'un air amusé, en petite tenue de nuit adossé contre le mur, un mug de thé en main.

\- Hein ? Déclara-t-il d'une petite voix un peu... voire totalement déphasée.

Maureen sourit et leva les yeux au ciel d'un air amusé pour ensuite se rapproché doucement de son époux. Elle posa sa tasse à côté de son ordinateur et enlaça ses épaules, collant sa poitrine à son dos en se penchant en avant, ses lèvres contre sa joue.

\- Eh bien mon chéri, ça faisait longtemps que tu ne t'étais pas perdu dans tes pensées ou dans un codage comme celui-ci, hm ?

L'informaticien ricana un peu et tourna la tête pour picorer les lèvres de son épouse.

\- On peut dire ça, oui.

\- Alors, qu'est-ce qui te monopolise autant pour que tu ne réalises pas qu'il est trois heures du matin ? Le taquina-t-elle.

Peter cligna des paupières et baissa son regard sur le bas de l'écran de son ordinateur pour constater qu'en effet, il était 3:23 AM.

\- Oh.

Maureen rit et se redressa, faisant glisser ses doigts sur sa nuque puis sur ses épaules pour le masser doucement.

\- Tu es bien passionné, Peter. Et si tu racontais à ta douce et si attentionnée épouse ce qui se trame dans ta petite tête. La copine de Derek qu'on a encore jamais vu ? Malia qui est intéressée par un copain d'école ?

\- Malia est QUOI ?! Sursauta Peter en se tournant vers elle.

La jeune femme se mit à rire et secoua la tête.

\- Calme-toi, ce n'est encore qu'un crush inexploité. Derek, en revanche...

\- Derek aura son diplôme dans quelques mois et il va partir avec sa sœur à New York. Je ne suis pas sûr que son histoire va tenir le coup, marmonna Peter.

\- Tu ne connais même pas le nom de ton actuelle belle-nièce, s'amusa Maureen.

\- Bof, comme je t'ai dit...

\- C'est la petite sœur de Chris.

Peter cligna des yeux et regarda Maureen sans vraiment la voir.

\- De quoi ? Croassa-t-il.

Maureen croisa les bras sur son torse et haussa un sourcil amusé.

\- Hm, j'en étais sûr. C'est de Christopher dont il s'agit.

\- Non non non, ne parlons pas de Chris... enfin si, Chris a une sœur ?!

\- Une petite sœur, et Derek sort avec elle depuis l'accident.

Elle soupira et leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Tu es incroyablement perdu en ce moment, n'est-ce pas ? Parce que tu le savais, Derek nous en parlé quand il a commencé à sortir avec elle. Certes, il a cessé d'en parler depuis quelques mois, mais ils sont toujours ensemble, ça embête Laura. Elle n'aime pas Kate, apparemment.

Peter soupira et secoua la tête, se passant une main sur son visage.

\- Par dieu, mais qu'est-ce que je fais en ce moment ?

\- Je pense que...

Maureen se pencha et embrassa la tempe de son époux.

\- Que tu as une certaine tendresse envers un avocat qu'on connaît bien, sourit-elle contre sa peau en désignant l'écran de son ordinateur.

Peter braqua son regard sur ce dernier tandis que Maureen lui murmurait de venir se coucher pour se reposer un minimum.

L'informaticien soupira et déconnecta son ordinateur du réseaux, puis réenclencha ses sécurités tout en enregistrant les informations médicales qu'il y avait sur son écran, sur une certaine Victoria Argent, née Evans.

.*.

Quelques temps après que Derek et Laura aient prit leur disposition pour entrer tous deux aux beaux-arts à New York, quittant ainsi la côte ouest des Etats-Unis, l'engrenage bien huilé qu'était la petite vie de Peter rencontra son plus gros grain de sable. En fait, ce n'était même plus un grain de sable, c'était un énorme rocher qui détruisit tout sur son passage. Alors, quatre mois après que Chris ai expliqué sa situation plus que précaire à Peter, ce dernier s'était plongé dans les recherches et les antécédents de personnes possédant le profil collant à Victoria - avec ses capacités en informatique ? C'était un jeu d'enfant. Il avait aussi avancé l'idée de faire reconnaître par l'état l'incapacité de Victoria, la mettant ainsi sous la tutelle d'une autre personne et permettant ainsi à Chris de la forcer à se soigner. Ce n'était pas forcement une bonne ou une mauvaise idée, c'était juste... une simple idée.

Malheureusement, ce fut le déclencheur, parce que Chris avait trouvé l'idée assez intéressante pour se pencher dessus.

Ce fut ainsi que la veille de ses seize ans, Allison Argent retrouva sa mère pendue dans sa chambre, avec la ceinture que cette dernière lui avait offert l'année passé, son geste justifié par une courte lettre.

.

- _" Christopher, que tu roucoules avec des pétasses qui sont à peine plus vieilles que ta fille, je peux encore supporter l'affront et la douleur de mon coeur brisé. Mais que tu complotes avec un des tes trous à foutre, un homme qui plus est, une immondice de la nature, pour me faire reconnaître folle, jamais, JAMAIS je ne te le pardonnerais. Je ne suis pas folle ! Tu es un monstre, et tout est de ta faute ! Tu ne coucheras point avec un homme comme on couche avec une femme, c'est une abomination, le Seigneur l'a dit et..._ " Non mais sérieusement, tu as vu comment elle est ?

Peter jeta la feuille sur la table et gronda en s'enfonçant dans sa chaise. Face à lui, Maureen soupira et déposa son stylo.

\- Comment elle était, Peter. Elle est morte, déclara-t-elle en le regardant.

L'informaticien grinça des dents et se passa une main dans les cheveux.

\- Non mais, pitié quoi. Le dernier geste de Victoria pour rendre la vie de son époux un cauchemar : Réussir un suicide, dont elle menace Chris de le faire depuis plusieurs années, le lui mettre sur le dos, le condamnant pour ses préférences sexuelles alors qu'elle se suicide - Duh ! Les deux sont un péché, d'après ce qui semble être sa lecture de chevet préféré ! - et elle traumatise sa fille en l'obligeant à la trouver dans sa chambre ! Le geste ultime de... de...

\- Peter, calme-toi, soupira Maureen.

L'informaticien inspira profondément et se frotta les yeux.

\- J'ai vraiment du mal à comprendre pourquoi tu t'offusque autant, après tout, ce n'est pas comme si ça te touchait énormément.

\- Ca ne me touche pas ?! C'est moi qui ai proposé à Chris de la mettre sous tutelle, juste pour essayer de divorcer. Et c'est moi, le 'trou à foutre' ! Alors, ne me touche pas ?! Chris refuse de me parler de nouveau !

Maureen le fixa puis ferma son dossier en soupirant furieusement, surprenant son mari.

\- Je t'adore, Peter. Je t'ai toujours adoré. Mais là, tu vas trop loin.

\- Mais, je...

\- Non ! Laisses-moi finir ! Christopher Argent est la coqueluche de Beacon Hills, le petit prodigue, le meilleur avocat de toute la Californie et il a gagné son premier procès à 22 ans. A l'époque, il était encore l'assistant de son professeur de droit. Et malgré le fait que son père soit juge, personne ne peut crier au piston, parce qu'il a payé ses études seul. En bref, tout le monde l'adore, déclara-t-elle gravement.

Peter cligna des paupières. Hm hm, d'accord ?

\- Pour l'instant, tu es un fieffé égoïste. Parce que tout le monde sait pour le suicide de Victoria. Et tout le monde est au courant de son adultère.

Elle leva un doigt.

\- Sauf que, va savoir pourquoi, ton nom de famille est apparu. Et peut-être est-ce parce que les mentalités sont assez fermées, dans le style : « Il a une femme, donc il n'aime que les femmes », mais personne ne pense que tu es l'amant secret de Christopher.

Elle écarta les mains, paume vers le plafond en souriant d'un air idiot.

\- Du coup, c'est qui la coqueluche des soirées mondaines ? C'est bibi ! Tu te retrouves dans le rôle du mari trompé au même titre que Victoria~ susurra-t-elle.

Peter entrouvrit la bouche.

\- Attend, quoi ?

\- Eh oui, tu as bien comprit : une bonne partie des gens pense que JE suis la maîtresse de Chris, et que donc, je suis responsable de la mort de Victoria.

Elle fusilla son mari du regard.

\- Tu sais qui d'autres a du mal à faire face à cette histoire ? Malia. Parce que notre fille est dans le même groupe d'ami qu'Allison, et je suis sûr que ça a créer d'énorme tension à l'école. Tu te souviens du copain qui est venu déjeuner un samedi midi ? Ce petit copain que tu as fait paniquer en racontant à quel point il était facile pour toi de détruire la vie d'une personne, en quelques clics sur le clavier d'un ordinateur ? Le tout en le prenant comme exemple ?

\- ... oui, le gamin qui s'appelle Stiles, c'est ça ? D'ailleurs, depuis quand c'est un prénom ça, Stiles ? Marmonna Peter en s'enfonçant dans sa chaise.

\- Celui d'un garçon plutôt adorable, Peter, gronda sa femme en le fusillant du regard. Il faut vraiment que tu arrêtes de faire ton grincheux pour rien, d'accord ?!

L'informaticien soupira de nouveau et lança un regard peu amène à sa douce femme. Cette dernière ne laissa rien passer et continua de le fixer sans aucune chaleur dans son regard.

\- Jusqu'à aujourd'hui, la situation était marrante, agréable même parfois. Mais ce qui se passe en ce moment ? Ce n'est pas comme ça que je m'imaginais ma vie.

\- Je suis désolé Maureen.

\- Non, tu ne l'es pas, soupira-t-elle.

Peter fronça les sourcils et ouvrit la bouche. Maureen l'arrêta en levant la main.

\- Pas vraiment en tout cas. Tu ne réalises pas le mal que tu peux faire autour de toi. Chris était marié et tu as tout de même tout fait pour l'avoir dans ton lit. Alors certes, c'est un bon défi pour toi mais sérieusement. Nous ne sommes plus au lycée, mon coeur. Tu ne peux plus t'amuser à jouer avec les couples comme tu le faisais avant, il suffit de voir comment ça s'est terminé cette fois-ci !

Elle soupira et passa une main sur son visage.

\- Écoute. Il n'y a pas que Malia qui a du mal avec la situation, moi aussi. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui, tout se passait bien. Mais tu sais ce que ma patronne m'a dit l'autre jour ? Qu'il serait peut-être bon pour moi que je pense à une reconversion. Traduction, elle n'aime pas qu'une "voleuse de mari" travaille dans son magnifique établissement, déclara-t-elle.

Peter ferma les yeux et soupira, s'affaissant sur la table.

\- Ce n'est pas vrai...

\- Si, et je dois avouer que si je dois encore avoir affaire à une seule remarque sur mon soi-disant comportement, il se pourrait bien que ça se termine mal, très mal, gronda-t-elle.

Peter la regarda, le cœur serré.

\- J'ai pas voulut tout ça... Marmonna-t-il.

\- Oh, je m'en doute, commenta-t-elle. Mais c'est très dur, Peter. Il y a un mois, j'ai eu une proposition d'emploi à Sacramento, pour des recherches universitaires avec mon souteneur de thèse. J'avais décliné, mais je pense que si je lui redemande, il acceptera. Et je pourrais emmener Malia avec moi.

\- Tu veux qu'on déménage ? Je ne veux pas délocaliser ma boite à Sacramento !

\- Je sais, c'est pour ça que j'ai dit " Je ", Peter. Je sais que tu ne veux pas et que tu ne peux pas. Mais pour nous, prendre du recul nous ferait du bien, Peter, expliqua-t-elle.

L'informaticien la regarda.

\- Tu... Tu veux qu'on divorce ?

\- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit, soupira-t-elle en secouant la tête. Il nous faut prendre du recul, c'est tout.

Peter observa sa femme, sa meilleure amie du regard un petit moment, la gorge serrée et le cœur lourd.

\- Il faudra en parler à Malia, déclara-t-il doucement.

Maureen hocha la tête.

\- Nous lui en parlerons au dîner. Mais je pense qu'il ne faut pas que tu sois surprit si elle t'en veut, tu sais.

L'informaticien ferma les yeux et soupira. La chance commençait à tourner...

.*.

La chance avait définitivement et indubitablement tournée.

Malia et Maureen n'étaient pas restées à Sacramento bien longtemps. Le fameux professeur de thèse de sa femme avait été enchanté qu'elle accepte de venir travailler avec lui, et quand ils avaient eut la possibilité d'aller en Egypte pour des fouilles, Maureen n'avait pas réfléchit bien longtemps. Ce fut pourquoi, trois mois après l'enterrement de Victoria Argent, Maureen et Malia Hale prirent un billet d'avion aller, sans retour, pour le Caire.

Et Peter se retrouva comme un idiot seul à Beacon Hills, dans un appartement bien trop gros pour lui tout seul.

Ca faisait bizarre. Peter n'avait jamais vécu seul de sa vie. Il avait quitté la maison familiale dès le lycée terminé, pour la grossesse de Maureen. Puis Malia été née, puis Peter avait accueillit Derek et Laura chez eux... Et en quelques mois d'écarts, son neveu et sa nièce était parties à New York, Chris avait décidé de cesser de le voir illico presto, et Maureen et Malia étaient parties. Wha.

Bêtement assit dans son salon désespérément vide, Peter réfléchissait pour savoir à quel moment exactement les choses s'étaient envenimées à ce point. Le procès ? Sous entendu, le début de sa liaison avec Chris ? Ou alors, quand il s'était acharné pour avoir une nouvelle chance avec lui ? Ou peut-être était-ce à cause de ses recherches pour que Chris puisse divorcer - parce qu'en vrai, Peter s'en fichait que Chris divorce de sa femme ou non. Enfin, presque pas, ce n'était pas comme s'il s'était jamais tapé d'hommes mariés, et jusqu'à aujourd'hui, il en avait eut rien à faire qu'il soit la deuxième partie d'un adultère.

Mais peut-être que, d'une certaine manière, il s'était attaché à Chris. En tout cas, un peu plus qu'avec ses autres amants, ça c'était sûr. Il ne s'était jamais autant intéressé à la vie d'autrui jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

Peter fronça les sourcils et s'enfonça dans son canapé.

A moins que... à moins que ce soit la mort de Talia, qui ai tout précipité. Après tout, étant un homme... fidèle - il y tenait, oui ! - à sa femme, il aurait vécu bienheureux entre les cuisses de cette dernière sans s'intéresser une seule fois à l'autre genre. C'était sa détresse émotionnelle de l'époque, qui avait précipité la situation. Alors peut-être était-ce la faute à pas de chance.

.

Peter était, rappelons-le, quelqu'un de... d'hypocrite. Qui ne savait faire face à ses défauts en tout cas, parce que pour lui, ce n'était pas des défauts. Alors jamais il ne reconnaîtra le fait que oui, il avait peut-être forcé un peu trop Chris et que c'était bien son adultère qui servait d'excuse pour le suicide de Victoria.

Le regard de Peter se posa sur la table, la lettre qu'il venait d'ouvrir.

La dernière nouvelle en date. La cerise sur le gâteau : Derek se mariait. Whaou. Eh bien ça, pour une surprise... Enfin... Oui, si, c'était une surprise. Parce que Derek quittait donc les beaux arts pour revenir sur Beacon Hills, chose qu'il faisait plusieurs fois par mois pour le voir lui et sa petite amie, et malgré le peu de temps qu'il passait avec cette dernière, il avait tout de même réussit à la mettre enceinte.

Derek allait se marier et devenir papa.

Peter se frotta le visage et soupira.

Ca commençait à faire beaucoup là, quand même...

Ah non, parce qu'en fait, il y avait pire encore ! Derek se mariait avec la petite sœur de Christopher Argent, Kate Argent. S'il était pas maudit avec ça.

Peter n'avait plus qu'à se tirer une balle dans le pied pour s'éviter d'aller à ce calvaire. Parce que se retrouvé avec la famille de Chris à un mariage alors que quelques mois plus tôt, il provoquait plus ou moins la mort de la femme de cette dernière ? Duh, il ignorait si Chris avait clairement dit que c'était avec Peter qu'il couchait, et pas avec la femme de ce dernier... oh, si ça se trouve, sa famille lui en voulait à lui pour la mort de Victoria, et Peter sera vu comme le pauvre époux que sa femme trompait... !

L'informaticien roula des yeux et soupira dramatiquement.

\- Par tous les dieux nordiques, ceux d'Amérique centrale et bouddha, tiens, chouigna-t-il comme un bébé.

Il ne voulait pas y aller ! Et puis quoi encore ? Meeeeh, non, il voulait pas !

Sauf qu'il avait l'extrême honneur d'être le témoin du marié. Graaa... Même si ça allait être apparemment une petite réception, avec un petit comité, il ne voulait pas !

Peter soupira dramatiquement et se laissa aller dans son canapé, les yeux fermés et les mains sur le visage.

Sa vie était devenue une gigantesque blague.

.*.

Cette pensée parasita une seconde fois son esprit alors que Chris le poussait contre la porte des toilettes pour l'embrasser furieusement, la main de l'informaticien maladroitement glissé dans son pantalon pour atteindre son membre.

Non mais il voulait, vraiment.

Cela faisait quatre mois qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vu, la dernière fois datait de quand Christopher l'avait appelé quelques jours après la mort de Victoria pour lui expliquer ce qu'il s'était passé exactement. Et maintenant, ils étaient au mariage du neveu de Peter avec la petite soeur de Chris, et ils fricotaient dans les toilettes de la salle des fêtes que Gerard, le père de la mariée, avait loué pour la petite réception qu'ils tenaient pour ledit mariage.

Aha ! Eh bien, vous savez quoi ? Qu'à cela ne tienne ! Peter agrippa les hanches de Chris pour le rapprocher un peu plus de lui et se laissa submerger par le plaisir et la passion, le coeur battant frénétiquement entre ses côtes alors qu'à tout moment, quelqu'un pouvait rentrer et les surprendre, ou encore quelqu'un pourrait soudainement s'inquiéter de leur disparition. Ils allaient devoir faire vite.

Chris était... était comme possédé. C'était comme s'il faisait à moitié payer Peter pour la situation dans laquelle ils se retrouvaient tout deux en le malmenant deux fois plus que d'habitude. Peter n'allait pas se plaindre, cela dit, parce que par tous les dieux égyptiens que Maureen appréciait tellement, ça lui avait manqué.

.

Quand Chris quitta les toilettes, aussi impeccable que quand il y était rentré, Peter respirait difficilement, penché sur un des éviers, tout débraillé de partout. Et dans son cou, un magnifique suçon qui ne pouvait, à aucun moment, être caché. L'informaticien lâcha un soupir un peu tremblant en se penchant un peu plus, creusant ses épaules, bougeant ses muscles un peu endoloris. Hm, si pour certaines personnes, s'amuser dans des toilettes, dans une voiture ou tout autre endroit étriqué, pouvait être un fantasme, en réalité ce n'était pas si rose et si... agréable. Oh, il ne disait pas, ce petit frisson grisant de le faire dans un endroit publique - et extrêmement propre, il fallait l'avouer, pour des toilettes à moitié publique, on pouvait presque manger par terre - à peine caché, c'était quelque chose. Mais il n'allait pas mentir. Il commençait déjà à avoir des courbatures, son dos le faisait souffrir et puis merde, quoi ! Il n'avait plus vingt ans - bon, il n'avait pas encore quarante ans, certes. Mais tout de même.

Peter soupira de nouveau et se pencha pour se passer de l'eau sur le visage. Puis il entreprit, un peu difficilement, de s'arranger avant de rejoindre la petite sauterie, les cheveux encore un peu en bataille et sa chemise froissée. Mais personne ne vit rien, si ce n'était Laura qui haussa un sourcil dans sa direction. Peter adorait sa nièce, mais il n'allait pas 'gossiper' avec elle, non non. Savoir que c'était sûrement la dernière fois qu'il voyait Christopher le minait assez - s'était-il attaché ? Pour de vrai ? Peut-être. Parce que Christopher avait décidé de faire comme sa femme, de prendre son envol et de sortir sa fille Allison de la ville et l'ambiance qui y régnait pour lui. La jeune fille terminait son année scolaire dans peu de temps, et Christopher avait décidé d'accepter la proposition d'un grand cabinet d'avocat à Washington.

Là, on ne pouvait pas faire plus loin de la preuve de son adultère.

.*.

Peter cligna des yeux et resta figé, silencieux. Face à lui, son neveu riait doucement et sa nièce retenait son rire gras habituel - qui avait dit que les femmes riaient toujours doucement, comme un tintement de clochette ? Parce que Laura ? Elle riait comme un vuvuzela qui aurait malencontreusement rencontré le derrière d'un âne enrhumé.

\- Elle ne va pas te mordre, tu sais, s'amusa Derek d'une voix tendre.

Peter grimaça mais ne bougea pas d'un poil, écarquillant même les yeux quand son paquet se mit à bouger contre lui. Dans ses bras, un petit bébé. Et pas n'importe quel bébé, non non non ! La fille de Derek, une petite Sarah, qui était née maintenant deux jours plus tôt.

\- Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu es papa, couina l'informaticien.

Derek soupira en souriant.

\- Et pourtant...

\- Mais tu es toujours un bébé ! Vous êtes encore des bébés, c'est beaucoup trop tôt pour avoir à votre tour des bébés ! S'exclama-t-il.

\- Rappelle-moi, ricana Laura, à quel âge tu as eut Malia ?

L'aîné la fusilla du regard, une moue sur le visage.

\- C'est totalement hors de propos, ronchonna-t-il.

Laura et Derek levèrent leur nez en l'air dans un magnifique ensemble, tous deux follement amusé. Peter les fusilla du regard.

\- Vous n'êtes pas croyable, cracha-t-il, vexé.

\- Et toi, on dirait que tu n'as jamais tenu un bébé de ta vie, souffla Derek en se rapprochant.

Peter bougonna en baissant son regard sur le paquet emmailloté.

\- C'était il y a longtemps, marmonna-t-il en berçant le paquet.

La petite n'avait pas pipé mot quand Derek l'avait glissé dans les bras de son oncle, et avait même eût le culot de s'endormir ! Comme si Peter était super doué avec les enfants !

Bon, il les adorait, certes, mais ce n'était pas une raison ! Pas tout à fait, du moins. Presque pas... Rhaaaa !

L'informaticien releva la tête.

\- Comment va la maman ? S'enquit-il ensuite.

Derek, à côté de lui, caressait doucement la main du tout petit bébé qui soupira de plaisir, petit miaulement adorable. Le jeune homme de seulement 20 ans gloussa, et Peter roula des yeux. Il était encore plus fichu que lui.

\- Kate va bien. Elle est un peu fatigué tout de même, et elle est impatiente de rentrer à la maison, déclara Derek avec un sourire.

Peter hocha la tête.

\- Oui, je peux l'imaginer.

La jeune maman avait quitté la chambre de l'hôpital peu avant que Peter et Laura arrive. Elle n'en pouvait plus d'être enfermée et était allé prendre l'air. Peter sourit doucement quand le bébé bougea contre lui en papillonnant des yeux, attrapant son regard. Le petit bébé observa celui qui n'était pas son père, cligna des paupières d'un air intéressé, puis... Elle se mit à hurler.

Peter écarquilla les yeux et son visage de déforma en une grimace paniqué.

\- AaaaaaaAAAAAH ! Cria-t-il en même temps que la petite.

Laura éclata enfin de rire, roulant sur le lit de Kate en se tenant le ventre tandis que Derek se rapprochait pour prendre sa fille des bras de son oncle.

\- On dirait vraiment que tu ne t'es jamais occupé d'un bébé de ta vie, s'amusa le tout récent père en berçant sa fille dans ses bras.

Peter secoua la tête en s'éloignant un peu, le regard suspicieux posé sur le bébé qui s'égosillait dans les bras de son père.

\- Je n'ai pas confiance en ses petits bouts de chaires roses gigotantes, grinça-t-il des dents en haussant la voix, essayant de couvrir les cris du bébé et les rires tonitruant de sa nièce.

Derek ne dit rien, le visage un peu froissé, fixant son enfant en tentant de la faire cesser de crier. Laura se redressa, essuyant une larme qui coulait sur sa joue, un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

\- Bon plus sérieusement, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? S'enquit-elle en se levant

Derek continua de bercer le bébé et leva le visage froissé vers elle.

\- Je n'en sais rien ! Couina-t-il.

Peter frissonna et leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Elle a faim, mes enfants. Je vous l'avez dis, vous êtes trop jeune pour avoir des bébés ! Expliqua-t-il en reniflant.

Laura le fusilla du regard et lui tira la langue, et Derek chatonna doucement pour le bébé.

\- Il faut que Kate revienne, alors, déclara le jeune père d'une voix qui commençait à être paniqué.

Peter sourit doucement, amusé de la situation. Ah ! Il allait goûter aux joies de la parentalité, maintenant !

\- Je vais essayer de la trouver.

Il quitta donc la chambre, après un dernier regard amusé vers les enfants de sa défunte soeur.

Ça lui faisait quelque chose de les voir aussi épanouis..

L'informaticien se mit à siffloter en quittant la chambre, partant à la recherche de sa belle-fille... Enfin, belle-nièce. Cela lui faisait étrange de se dire que la copine de lycée de Derek était désormais sa femme, ainsi que la mère de son enfant. Il avait été avec elle plusieurs mois avant l'accident de voiture, et Peter devait reconnaître qu'elle avait été honorable à rester avec lui durant toute sa convalescence. Certes, après cela, il n'avait plus trop entendu parlé d'elle, et lui et Maureen avaient cru qu'ils n'étaient plus ensemble, et même qu'il s'était trouvé quelqu'un d'autre. Alors le voir revenir de New York souvent pour voir sa petite-amie... Non, honnêtement, le mariage avait été une surprise, et la grossesse aussi. Mais bon, maintenant Derek avait l'air heureux, c'était tout ce qu'il comptait.

Il ne trouva pas Kate avant d'atterrir dehors, et quand ce fut fait, il s'habilla de son plus beau faux sourire.

\- Kate, ma chérie, susurra-t-il. Ta fille quémande ton lait.

La jeune femme se tourna vers lui, mal à l'aise et rougissante de honte, débraillée de partout et cigarette aux coins des lèvres. A ses côtés, son frère, Christopher Argent. Peter savait que ce dernier était revenu dans la région deux jours avant que l'accouchement ne commence, mais Peter avait préféré ne pas y penser.

Pffeu, après tout, il ne pensait plus à lui. Peter ne pensait pas une seule seconde à Chris ; après tout, il ne lui manquait pas.

La jeune maman se racla la gorge, jeta sa cigarette à moitié fumée, et marmonna en rentrant dans l'hôpital. Peter la regarda sourire, son sourire toujours sur les lèvres, puis inspira doucement.

\- Tu la laisses fumer, toi ? Questionna-t-il en jetant rapidement un regard vers Chris, qui n'avait pas suivit sa sœur.

L'avocat l'observa quelques instants avant de renifler.

\- Elle a eut sept heures de travail, et avait refusé la péridurale. Elle est à bout de nerf, et même si ce n'est pas forcément sain, je ne peux pas lui refuser sa pause cigarette, qui lui permettrait de se calmer, déclara-t-il simplement.

Peter grimaça. Il se souvenait de la naissance de Malia, et même grâce aux médicaments à l'époque, ça avait été un grand moment douloureux et compliqué. Alors ressentir tout ?! Peter frissonna.

\- Elle est si jeune... Commenta Chris en regardant les portes de l'hôpital, d'une voix lointaine, comme s'il se parlait à lui-même.

Peter se tourna vers lui. Hm. Sept mois qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vu, et leur proximité soudaine était... déroutante.

\- Ils sont à peine plus vieux que Maureen et moi quand nous avons eut Malia, commenta-t-il. Et il me semble que c'est aussi ton cas.

Chris se frotta le nez et haussa les épaules, une main dans la poche en évitant son regard.

\- Ce n'est pas pour ça que Kate est prête à être mère, déclara-t-il sombrement.

Peter l'observa un instant et soupira lentement. Alors il n'était pas le seul à penser à ce genre de choses, intéressant.

\- Comment ça va, toi ?

L'informaticien sursauta presque. Chris s'était rapproché et se tenait désormais à ses côtés, l'observant minutieusement. Peter se crispa et fronça les sourcils.

\- Tout va bien.

\- J'ai pourtant entendu dire que Maureen et Malia...

\- Elles sont toujours quelque part en Europe. Enfin, en Afrique du Nord, lâcha Peter en lui lançant un regard.

Christopher grimaça et détourna le regard.

\- C'est à cause de ce qui s'est passé, non ?

\- Ne penses pas à ça, soupira Peter en prenant un faux air amusé. Tu n'es pas le centre du monde.

L'avocat fronça les sourcils et lui lança un regard noir. Peter tressaillit intérieurement.

\- Tu le fais exprès, hein ? Cracha son ancien amant.

\- Je suis très fort à ça, s'amusa de nouveau Peter.

Christopher allait répondre, puis se tut et prit une grande inspiration en fermant les yeux. Il secoua ensuite lentement la tête.

\- Tu ne changeras jamais, n'est-ce pas ? Soupira-t-il en le regardant.

Peter fit mine de ne pas réaliser que sa gorge se serrait et que son cœur dansait la samba dans ses côtes. Il ne fit qu'offrir un sourire enjôleur à Chris, dont le regard pétilla un instant.

\- Pourquoi, je suis parfait comme je suis, susurra-t-il.

Christopher l'observa sans mot dire et Peter serra les poings pour s'éviter de bouger. Le regard que posait son ancien amant sur lui embrasait tous ses sens, à croire qu'avec lui, il se retrouvait toujours dans une position de... de faiblesse, peut-être. Ce qu'il considérait être une faiblesse. C'était rare qu'il soit aussi fébrile avec quelqu'un, il détestait ça. Il détestait Chris pour avoir fuit tel qu'il l'avait fait.

Mais après tout, ils ne s'étaient rien promis.

L'avocat secoua la tête puis le dépassa, son épaule frôlant la sienne quand il passa à côté de lui pour pénétrer l'hôpital sans un regard en arrière.

Peter ferma les yeux et prit une grande inspiration pour calmer son cœur qui jouait la samba et il serra très fort les dents. Il détestait ça, il détestait Chris, il détestait la situation, il se détestait.

Des mois. Des mois qu'ils s'étaient vus pour la dernière fois mais, par dieu, il n'arrivait pas à tourner la page. Mais il ne pensait pas qu'il y avait une page à tourner ! Ils avaient couchés ensemble, ils avaient passé beaucoup de bon temps ensemble, mais c'était tout ! Rien de plus ! Sauf que, apparemment... Même son propre corps le trahissait.

Merde.

* * *

 **REPONSES AUX REVIEWS :**

 **Flo** : Oui, il se passe en fait beaucoup de choses dans cette histoire :3 En effet, même si je trouve que du moment que tout le monde est d'accord, consentant, et en bonne santé, il n'y a pas de raison que ça se passe mal. Mais pour une ado... Le regard des autres, ou juste la peur du regard des autres, peut faire peur. Il fallait que je l'intègre, parce que je ne pense pas que tout le monde peut bien le prendre xD

Ouais, Chris a quelque chose de spéciale, mais Peter ne le réalise même pas x) Ouaiiiis, la cravate ! Damned ! xD Ah, la mère d'Alison... u_u J'espère que ce chapitre t'a plus ;)

 **Anonymous** : Héhéhéh, je suis contente que ça te plaise ^^ Oui, je suis vraiment désolé pour le temps d'attente, je n'aurais jamais dû commencé à poster sans l'avoir terminé avant èé Merci pour ta review, et j'espère que la suite t'a plus/te plaira ^^

* * *

Voilà :3

Un petit mois d'attente, c'est fait :D Je n'ai toujours pas terminé d'écrire cette histoire... Toutes mes excuses si la suite tarde un peu à arriver, je vais faire ce que je peux tout de même ^^'

Ce chapitre n'est pas très joyeux, certes, mais... Bref. Au fait : **! G !**

 **Je ne veux pas que vous pensiez que je... pénalise ? la dépression. Ou plus exactement, les gens qui sont atteint de dépression, bien sûr que je pénalise la maladie en elle-même.**

 **C'est une véritable maladie, ce n'est pas quelque chose sur laquelle ont doit rire ou prendre à la légère. Ce n'est pas parce que ce n'est pas une blessure physique qu'elle n'est pas là.**

 **Mais dans cette histoire, Alisson sait que sa mère est dépressive. Chris sait que sa femme est dépressive. Les amis et la famille proche savent que Victoria est dépressive. Seulement, et c'est ce qui induit l'exaspération de Chris, elle refuse formellement de se soigner, de reconnaître même qu'elle est malade. Tout a commencé avec le "baby blues" ( quel joli mot pour ce que c'est réellement, vraiment ), qui s'est transformé en dépression post-partum. Elle a été légèrement suivie par une aide médicale mais a très vite abandonné son traitement, et ça s'est gangrené, ça s'est accroché à elle et d'une certaine manière, elle en est arrivé à ne plus se définir que par sa dépression. Elle a refusé pendant des années les dires de sa famille pour laisser les choses aller sans chercher à aller mieux, et même si ça ne devrait pas être condamné, je pense que l'on peut comprendre l'exaspération de Chris et la difficulté de vivre avec quelqu'un de malade qui refuse de se soigner.**

 **Est-ce que... Est-ce que j'arrive à me faire comprendre ? On a que le point de vue de Chris sur sa maladie, mais pas un point de vue extérieur, c'est donc un point de vue biaisé. Et Peter n'est pas vraiment mieux.**

 **Voilà voilà. Je voulais être sûre que mes propos ne soit pas _encore_ mal interprétés. **

.

Sur une note plus légère : On a la naissance de Sarah et un bébé Derek tout mimi à peine papa, ne sont-ils pas adorables ? :3 Si. Si ils le sont.

Je sais, leur relation est vraiment compliqué en fait xD Ils ne sont pas vraiment doué, je sais.

Héhéhé.

Plein de bisous et à la prochaine fois ! 'Win


End file.
